4 Weeks With the Infamous Scott
by 14.luv.14
Summary: After the first tutor session goes terribly wrong, it was all downhill from there. When Haley and Nathan are put together alone for 4 weeks and a person from the past with a thirst for revenge appears, their differences are the least of their problems. NH
1. Preface

**Preface**

_I've never really thought about how I'd die._

_Maybe sitting at a table drinking tea and dying from old age peacefully and happily. Living a full, happy life filled with love. But definitely NOT like this._

_Heck, I was still in high school._

_He didn't see it coming. Psh, I didn't expect him to. I warned him to be careful, and what does he do? Put himself in harm's way of course. Damn him, why won't he get over his damn ego?_

_It's all his fault. If he wasn't always complaining and beating up kids and failing school, we never would have been forced together on this dumb trip._

_I never really paid attention to the forest. Being here with HIM has definitely given me a new perspective._

"_Nathan, do you hear that??" I asked, paranoid._

"_Relax, Hales! Stop making such a big deal out of everything," said Nathan walking towards me._

"_I'm serious!" I urged on, "Oh my god! Nathan, I think it's _him. _He's back for me. I just know it. We have to get out of here!"_

_I heard a clicking sound from within the thick mass of trees we were surrounded by._

"_Haley, I'm sure it's just-"_

"_Nathan, look out!" I quickly pushed him away as I faced the direction of the gunshot sound that followed. I mentally felt a sense of relief as I saw him tumble to safety. From then it was like slow motion that happened too fast. As I turned around, two things flashed through my mind._

_Number one, Nathan._

_At the thought of the second thing, my hand flew up to my abdomen area protectively,_

_All in a billionth of a millisecond, _

_And then,_

_The bullet was flying straight at me._

* * *

**A/N**

**There you have it, a little intro/prologue thing. ****Oh, tell me the pairings you would like in this story like Peyton/Lucas or Peyton/Jake and Brooke/Chase or Brooke/Lucas etc.**

**Don't worry, I know this was short, well it's supposed to be, but trust me, the other chapters will be MUCH longer. I love reading stories with long and detailed chapters :P anyway..**

**Please review so I know if I should continue or not and what you think of the plot!**

**Luv ya **


	2. Ah, A New Year!

**A/N**

**I was reading the reviews and I'm glad you guys like it and here's the first 'official' chapter! Yay! 2 updates in one day! I was feeling motivated and was plotting out the story in my mind today and I wrote this at 4 am! It was 5 pages long :D **

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ah, A New Year!**

Most people just know me as Tutor-Girl. Plain, unnoticed, blending with the background Haley James.

I thought this year would be like any other year. I would hang out with my best friends Peyton and Brooke and spend extra time at the tutor centre. Nothing dramatic. Boy, was I _wrong_.

Nathan Scott. Ugh, I hate his guts. He's like your average egotistical, arrogant, self centered jock. Star basketball player and so rich he'd snap his fingers and buy an island or something. He's got the looks, charm, riches, and fame. But that's not the reason I despise him. He's such a player. Always seen leaving clubs and bars with a handful of girls around him. Who knows how many hearts he's broken. And the main reason is, well, he's a bully. He thinks he's king of the world and picks on people younger than him and beats them up. Somehow, to him, it's fun torturing innocent people.

Me, being one of them.

It's surprising I even used to be friends with him in the past. You see, he wasn't always such a jackass. He's the brother of Lucas Scott and Nathan, Lucas, and I used to be best friends back when we were 6. Then, his ass of a father abandoned Lucas and his mom Karen for Deb and her son Nathan. Dan totally changed Nathan and by the time we were 8 years old, Lucas and I pretty much lost Nathan. He turned into his father. Cold, selfish,…an ass.

That was when he started being mean to us. Me and Lucas became best friends and he would always protect me whenever Nathan's friends came to pick on us. Now, fast forward a few years and here we are. Our senior year at Tree Hill High.

Nathan would occasionally still make as much trouble as possible with me and Lucas.

OK, here's a secret NO ONE knows, not even Lucas. When we were little, I used to have a crush on Nathan. But not anymore, obviously.

* * *

"Haley! Wait up!" said Brooke as she and Peyton ran towards me to catch up.

"Hey guys, are you excited? It's our final year here, I'm gunna miss this place.." I said.

"Yep, time sure flies." said Peyton.

"Sighh, I'm gunna miss all the cute boys and parties and-"

"Brooke," I cut in, "There's still plenty of partying and boys in college and the outside world."

"Yea I know, but come on! High school is life at it's peak," said Brooke with a wink.

Suddenly, I caught Nathan and his basket ball buddies high fiving and loudly talking coming our way in the hallway.

"Heyy heyy there's Nathan! I gotta admit, he's HOT!" chimed Brooke, "Too bad I have my eyes on someone already"

"What?! When? Who is it??" asked Peyton

"Lucas!" she said with a smirk. But she didn't get to finish when Nathan's gang approached.

"What's this about Lucas?" interrupted Nathan, "Oh, you mean the loser crying for daddy's love, which he will never get, cuz it's so pathetic how he lives with his mommy in their crappy café."

"Hey shut up!", I shouted at him, infuriated, how dare he talk about my best friend that way! "You don't know anything about Lucas and he's a better person than you will ever be! And he's your brother for god's sake! What is wrong with you?"

"Oh hey Haley Long time no see, I missed you too", he said sarcastically, "and don't call him my brother, that'd be a disgrace."

"Ha! Look who's talking, says the biggest disgrace ever! You're just like your father, Dan. He was an asshole and so are—" I was cut off as Nathan suddenly pushed me hard, slamming me against the lockers as my breath was knocked out.

He leaned close to me until his face was inches away from my face and threatened, "Don't. Ever. Compare. Me. To. Dan."

"Hey jackass, how bout you _don't _hit girls and act like a man, cuz that's what you're always pretending you are, right?" defended Brooke as she pushed him away from me.

"I think you should go now." Said Peyton, "Your "act tough, hurt people" badass image is what's pathetic, so why don't you go and actually DO something with your life."

"Whatever," Scoffed Nathan, "I don't have time for this." Then he turned his attention back to me.

"Watch it, James." He growled at me before slamming his hand against the locker next to me and walking off.

"Ughh," I groaned as I slid down the locker and sat down on the ground. "Why did he change? It's hard to believe he used to be such a nice and happy person. I can't believe I used to have a cr-" I quickly stopped myself before revealing my secret.

"Eek! Were you just about to say that YOU used to have a-" squealed Brooke as I cut her off with a really badly faked head pain groan from when I banged my head against the locker. Brooke and Peyton exchanged a knowing glance but decided to spare me and drop it.

"Fine, we'll spare you.. for now" Brooke said while squinting at me with a pout.

"I can't believe you guys! I'm here in pain and your not helping!" I complained innocently.

"Come on guys, we're gunna be late for class" said Peyton while chuckling to herself. She began walking off and I quickly stood up.

"Hey, wait up!" Me and Brooke quickly scrambled after her.

School that day was just like the usual. Nothing dramatic besides the little incident this morning. Today was one of my tutoring days at the tutor centre. I was looking forward to it. Other people find it boring and they wonder how I could possibly love it, but I do. It's the look in a student's eyes that light up and they really understand what they are learning and that is what makes me light up inside. It makes me happy to see them happy that they learned something new.

I was in the middle of a session when Lucas came through the door and looked aggravated.

"Lucas, what's wrong?" I stood up and walked to him.

"Oh thank god you're ok Hales. I heard about Nathan's little trouble-picking earlier today. Are you alright? Did he hurt you?" He said while searching me for a cut or bruise.

"Lucas, Lucas! Don't worry! I'm _fine._ Trust me. He just kind of shoved me when I said-"

"He what?? How could he do that to a girl? Where is he? I'm gunna give him a piece of my mi-"

"LUCAS!" I said a little too loudly. "Seriously! I love you for caring so much about me and I appreciate it but seriously, you need to _chill._ I am O.K. see?" I spun my body showing him perfect me.

"Sorry Hales, if he were some other guy I probably wouldn't have gotten so worked up about it, it's just that, well, you know our past. I just gotta be more careful with him than other guys. But I'm glad you're ok."

"Yea, I get you. Thank you for your concern Luke," I smiled and gave him a hug. "Alright just let me finish up here, we're almost done, then we'll go grab a coffee or something, kay?"

"Sounds great."

* * *

"Hey Lucas, sorry I'm kind of late. It look a bit longer than I thought." I hurriedly said as I rushed through Karen's Café door. Lucas was sitting there at the counter waiting. When he saw me he gave me a warm smile.

"Don't worry about it, I understand. Here, I got you a coffee."

"Thanks."

"Hey, you've still got that bracelet, how long ago was that? We were, what, 7?" He chuckled.

"Oh yea, hey you still remember, but no, we were 6, not 7" I said with a grin.

"I miss the old Nathan, we had such great times."

"Yeah.." I replied as my mind flashbacked to that time 11 years ago.

--

"_Nathan, why are we here?" I asked a 6 year old Nathan Scott standing next to me by the lake, Lucas on my other side._

"_Well, Lucas found the place but it was my idea to give-" Bragged Nathan until Lucas cut him off._

"_Nathan! No ruining the surprise!"_

"_Sorry Lucas."_

"_Haley come, we have something for you" Said Lucas excitedly as he pulled my arm towards the nice little picnic table he and Nathan prepared by the shore._

_We all ran over and I gasped at what they had done._

"_Wow! You guys did this for me??" I ran over and hugged each of them and gave them a kiss on the cheek. "I love you guys!"_

_Both boys flushed in their cheeks as they grinned at each other._

"_Well, we remembered how you said you always wanted a picnic by the lake so you could sit and relax and watch the sunset, so we decided to make it happen for you. We even packed your favourite, banana nut muffins with a touch of cranberries," Nathan said proudly as he puffed his chest out._

"_We'll what are you waiting for? Let's dig in!" Lucas said happily._

_We all sat down and ate and watched the water gently swirl at our feet._

"_Oh yea! One more thing," Nathan said while looking around for something, "Lucas, you have it"._

"_Oh right," said Lucas as he passed Nathan a little packet._

"_We wanted to give you something as a symbol of our friendship and this special day so we made you this," said Nathan as he ripped the packet and took out a colourful little bracelet._

"_Oh you guys! It's so pretty! Thanks!" I said as he slipped it on my wrist._

"_Don't say we never gave you anything," said Lucas and Nathan together, grinning happily._

--

"Yea, I miss those days, when we were carefree and best friends. We promised that it would stay that way forever and now, look where we are. Thanks to Dan." I said grumpily.

"I don't even want to think about Dan right now, It makes me want to punch his cocky face," smirked Lucas.

"Haha, oh I'd love to do that" I laughed. "Luke, sorry I have to go now, I have a killer essay due by Friday and I have to get started," I said looking at my watch.

"Oh haley, always the first working on school work," said Lucas. Then he put his hands up in a "it wasn't me!" gesture as he said "But hey, don't let me stop you from all the fun you're gunna have tonight"

"Lucas!" I said as I playfully punched him on the arm, "You make me feel like a freak."

"Heh, heh.. Well tell you what, let me give you a ride back." He said as he led me out to his car.

"Don't think I'm gunna let you off that easily Lucas Scott!" I laughed at he opened the car door and pushed me in, "Oh just get in the car Haley James!"

* * *

**A/N **

**Me again! The purpose of this chapter was mainly to introduce the characters and the situation/relationships, but the next chappy with have more drama and action. Ok so here's a little preview, next chapter we'll have more on Brooke and Peyton and who they're with, and, -drumrollll- the news of Haley's new tutor student is assigned! -hint hint nudge nudge- yay! :D**

**I love writing this story, so I'm gunna make my story as good as possible. It really motivates me when people say that they like it and want more :) I get this happy feeling hehehe**

**anyway, I've already started writing the next chapter, If you guys keep reviewing, I'll update twice as fast!**

**Let's try to get 15 reviews to start :) I need to know that people want to read this story**

**Ciao!**


	3. There’s NO Way I’m Tutoring Him!

**A/N**

**Ok, so reading the pairing suggestions, I've decided to try to include them all in this story (somehow) to make everyone happy. hmm wonder how that will turn out…. **

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: There's NO Way I'm Tutoring Him!**

This morning, Lucas offered me a ride again. All night yesterday I was thinking about what Brooke said and was toying with the idea of Brooke and Lucas dating. My two best friends dating. How will that turn out? I decided to have some fun during the car ride and tease him a bit.

"Soo, Luke," I began, "What would you say if I said that…you had an admirerrr?" I purposely dragged out 'admirer' and cocked a flirty eyebrow.

He looked at me in a weird way and raised an eyebrow, I had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh my, Haley James, are you _hitting_ on me?" Lucas decided to play along.

I couldn't hold it in any longer and burst out laughing. Then I abruptly stopped before I couldn't control myself. I returned to my fake acting.

"Alright, so….I have a confessionnn…" I whispered seductively and leaned closer to him until I was inches away from his face. It looked like I was about to kiss him, when suddenly, "BROOKE DAVIS HAS A CRUSH ON YOU!" I screamed in his face, "Oww! I think you just burst my eardrums!" Lucas said pained while he clutched his ear in one hand and the steering wheel in the other.

"Haha! That was priceless!" I laughed, "Now we're even." I said smugly.

"I can't believe you Haley. Man, you can hold a grudge," Lucas groaned, "You know, we could have both been killed if I lost control of the steering wheel suddenly when you screamed at me", he said shaking his head disappointedly.

"Oh, but you love me way too much to ever let that happen," I said teasingly and leaned my head against his shoulder. There was a slience until something clicked in Lucas's head.

"Wait, so.. you were joking right? About Brooke?"

"Who said I was kidding about that part? It's 100 percent true," I teased, "Lucas and Brooke, sitting in a tree—!"

"Hales, you are so childish!" and playfully pushed my shoulder.

I giggled and pushed him back, "Whatever, still doesn't change the fact that Brooke luuurrrves you!"

"She does not. And you sound drunk", he said with a smirk.

"Haha, maybe I am," I said while wagging my eyebrows.

"Ok Haley, you are SERIOUSLY creeping me out," said Lucas.

I'm in a crazy mood this morning," I said cheerily with a big grin plastered to my face, "good crazy of course."

"Oh yea? Why?"

Honestly, I didn't really know why either.

"Who knows? Maybe it's a sign. You know, like a good start to a good day. Maybe something really awesome is gunna happen to me today" I said with confidence.

"Haha, you really are something Haley," chuckled Lucas as he pulled into the parking lot of the school.

"I know," I grinned, "And whatever it is, I can't wait!"

Boy was I ever wrong.

* * *

Lucas and I walked to class together with his arm around my arm in a nice brotherly way. I felt comforted and safe with him around. He's gotten me through quite a lot of tough times and has always been there for me.

"I don't know what'd do without you sometimes, Luke," I sighed and leaned against him, "I've just been thinking a bit about the past, and there have been so many awesome memories," I broke into a smile and looked up at him.

"Of course, I'm always here for you Haley, You're my best bud," He said and smiled back.

I should have known that this nice moment wouldn't last. So much for my "great feeling" about this day. Nathan walked past at this moment and as he did, bumped shoulders with me and kept walking.

"Ow!" I said instinctly.

Lucas's protective side came over and he called out "Hey watch it!" He strode over to Nathan and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Nathan instantly turned and shrugged Lucas's hand off with force. "Don't touch me," He said coldly.

"I don't think it's in your place to tell me what to do," Lucas said with an equally icy tone.

"Guys-" I tried to cut in and Lucas stopped me as he stopped me with a hand and said, "It's alright Hales, just dealing with an irritating pest that should have been squashed a long time ago." And with that his mind was directed back at Nathan.

"Hey do you have a problem?" Nathan scowled and shoved him.

"Yea, you. If you _ever _touch my best friend again, it'll be the last thing you touch," Lucas growled and shoved him back with more force.

"I'll do whatever I want… and any_one _I want," Nathan retorted back with a smirk and a suggestive glance at Haley. _Ha, that'll strike a nerve_, he thought.

_Oh, Great_, I thought, I don't think Luke is gunna hold back now. I rushed over to try to prevent things from going further.

"Okay Lucas, that's enough, forget it, he's not worth i—" but I didn't get to finish because Lucas lunged forward and punched Nathan hard in the face.

_Shit! _I could only watch the fight take place before my very eyes with my mouth gaping in horror. All because of me. A crowd was starting to gather. _Shit, shit, shit!_ I took a deep breath and shouted as loud as I could.

"STOP!!"

There suddenly was a silence and the picture froze immediately. Neither of them thought I had it in me to yell like that probably so they were kind of stunned; I was pretty surprised my how loud my own voice was too. Usually, I don't resort to screaming and violence but this time, there was no choice. I could still hear myself breathing heavily. Before I could say or do anything further, a teacher finally steps in.

_Fuck, it's Whitey._

"Well, well, well, the two Scotts at it again. Why the hell am I not surprised?? What a disgrace!" he spat, "both of you, in my office, now!"

"Whitey—" I began, "It's _Coach_ to you," he glowered at me.

"S-sorry, Coach, it's not Lucas's fault he was just trying to—"

"Ms. James, I didn't ask for you to speak,"

"No, it's just—"

"Detention, my office, after school"

"Uh—" I was at a loss for words, _What?? I've never had detention before! Man, he's really pissed off this time._

I sighed and the crowd began to scatter as Whitey fiercely said, "Back to your classes everyone! Nothing to see here!"

I watched as Whitey pushed Luke and Nathan to his office for a "chat".

I saw Brooke and Peyton in the scattering crowd and ran to catch up with them.

"Oh, hey Baby," said Brooke, comforting me when I groaned miserably, "You ok?"

"Ughh I'm so sick of this! Because of me Lucas got in trouble and stupid Nathan keeps on messing with me and getting on my nerves and stirring up a fight and making trouble everywhere he goes and--, Oh Why, oh why me?!" I finished my rushed little rant and took a deep breath, "It's just that, we used to be best friends…"

"That's hard to picture," joked Peyton, "Wow Haley James and Nathan Scott, best friends, now mortal enemies. How did that happen anyway?"

"Dan happened. Everything he touches turns to crap," I pouted.

My friends laughed a bit at my words.

"Don't let any of Nate's little act get to you, he's just messing with you because he feels he has to, because he wants to erase his past and tries to do that by hurting them. Don't take it personally," said Peyton, trying to comfort me.

"Yeah Hales, and don't worry, Peyton used to date him, imagine what **she **had to go through with. Really Peyton, I can't see what you saw in him. Why did you even go out with him? Ooh, was it the hot sex??" Brooke joked.

"Brooke!" Peyton said with a slap to the back of her head.

"Oww!"

"You deserved it!"

"Guys, guys, break it up.." I cut in and I squeezed between the two and hugged both of them against me, "You guys love each other and love you guys."

"Yea, P. Sawyer I will alllways love you," Brooke said with an innocent smile, "No matter who you do it with," she said sing-song-y.

"Thanks! Luv ya too, Bitch," Peyton shot back.

"Slut."

"Both of you whores! Shut! Up!" I threw my head back in mock defeat and stuck my hands over my ears.

We all started giggling and Brooke said, "Hoes over bros!"

"Hoes over bros," Me and Peyton repeated in agreement.

"Shit! Stop mushy talking guys! We're late for our class! Crap. We're dead." Said Peyton.

"Run!!"

* * *

While sitting in Calculus, I remembered the conversation between me and Luke and decided to have some fun with Brooke. I passed her a note.

_Hey Brookie!_

_Guess what, I had a nice little chat with Luke about your little crush :P_

I watched as she looked at me with a shocked expression. I smiled sweetly. She passed me the note back. I opened it and read:

_Thanks, Bitch!_

_So, what did he say? ;)_

I smirked and quickly wrote:

_Well you're just gunna have to wait till after school to hear the deets, darling! XP_

She gave me an evil glare and mouthed, 'Screw you, Bitch.'

I just shrugged and looked innocent and blew her an air kiss. Then I went back to the test. I smirked to myself. Brooke is obviously going crazy right now wondering about all the things that Luke could have said. I decided to give Brooke a little surprise later, to make her happy and make up for leaving her hanging. When walking to the next class I caught up with Lucas.

"Hey Luke!" I called.

"Hales! How's my favourite girl doing?" He said with a smile.

"Are you OK? How did it go with Whitey and Nathan?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, he just gave us this lecture telling us we're brothers and we should work together and blah blah blah we're embarrassing him blah blah," he grinned, "Ha! Like we're ever gunna be brothers or get along."

"Well I'm glad he didn't beat you down too much. So anyway," I started giddily, "I have a favour to ask you, well actually it wouldn't really be a favour, you'd obviously like it."

"What Haley?" He asked, suspicious.

"You know how I told you Brooke liked you?"

"Oh god.." he said, not liking the way this conversation was going.

"I want you to go on a date with her. I want to surprise her. She's a really awesome and sweet girl. You're gunna like her."

"Aw Haley, c'mon, we don't match, she's just so… Brooke. And I'm just me. It's gunna be weird. I hardly even know her!"

"Just give it a chance! I think she really likes you!"

"We've never even spoken a word before!"

"Pleaseeee Luke! Pleassseeeeee with a cherry on top?" I pleaded him with puppy dog eyes.

Lucas groaned, "I'm not much of a dating person—"

"Great, pick her up tomorrow at 8? Awesome. Bye! Luv ya Luke!" I said cheerily with the best cute and angelic smile I could and ran off before he could say anything else. I smiled to my self, proud of my ingenious plan to set up my 2 best friends. Now to surprise Brooke.

* * *

Finding Brooke wasn't hard. Well more like she found me.

"HALEY! I've been looking everywhere for you! I demand you tell me right now what the hell is going on before I kick your sorry little ass—"

"I got you a date with Lucas!"

"W-what??" Brooke said, completely caught off guard.

"He's picking you up tomorrow at 8! Yes, I know, you totally love me right now." I said and put my hand over my heart and exaggerated the 'oh-you-shouldn't-have!' look.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! OMG ARE YOU SERIOUS HALEY JAMES OH MY GOD I LOVE YOU!" Brooke yelled while hugging me and jumping up and down and I thought oh what the heck and joined her. People walking past were looking at us like we were loonatics. On Brooke's face was a huge grin and I thought "_mission accomplished"._

"Wow, you know I was going to flirt with him today and use my irresistible Brooke charms on him but you just spared me some Brooke power. I'm gunna save it all for the big night tomorrow. I don't know why but somehow there's something about him that really pulls me in. Like he's not just some random fling, you know?"

"Woah, Brooke Davis getting serious??" I teased and winked.

"Shut up! There's something about him. Maybe it's his brooding, intense gaze when he really concentrates or something. He's just so hot! His sexy body and his sexy eyes and his sexy hair and those sexy muscles and--" Gushed Brooke.

"Ok B. Davis," I said with a laugh, "Too much information! He's my best friend!"

"Haha, well Haley James, lucky for you, I'm gunna be spilling allll the detailed about my hot night tomorrow!" She teased.

"Eww, no thanks!" I laughed.

"Let's go find P. Sawyer!" I said.

It wasn't hard to find Peyton, with her large mass of blonde curls, it was impossible to miss.

"Yo Sawyer!" Yelled Brooke, "Get you ass over here right now!"

"What's up B?" She came over.

"I'm going out with Luke tomorrow that's what's up!" Said Brooke excitedly

"Whoo! That's awesome! Got your dream boy now, eh?" Grinned Peyton.

"Thanks to Haley of course!" She smiled and put her arm around me.

"Well, I've also got some news, I'm going out with Jake tonight!" Gushed Peyton.

My mouth hung open, "What! When did this happen P. Saywer! Jake Jajeilski?!"

"Nice, Peyt, Jake is pretty hot," agreed Brooke.

"Hands off my man!" Joked Peyton.

"He's all yours," I grinned. Secretly I felt kind of out of it since I now noticed I was the only one without a boyfriend. Well, I admit I'm not much of a relationships girl. It's all about school work, work, and more work. Honestly. I'm still... a virgin. But I still felt kind of left out to have no boyfriend.

The rest of the day was pretty much the same. Brooke was bursting with the things she had planned for the date and me and Peyton just "uh-huh-ed" where appropriate and went along with her to make her happy. Of course we were really happy for her. It was all handy dandy until the bell rang and we we're heading out until I suddenly remembered.

"Oh crap! I have detention!" I said miserably with a groan.

"Oh right," Brooke said and gave me a sympathetic look.

"Good luck!" Peyton said trying to cheer me up.

"Ehh, whatever."

* * *

I stalked off towards Whitey's office and braced myself for a lecture.

I opened the door and saw Whitey at his desk.

"Come on in, Ms. James. Sit," He gestured towards one of the two seats across from him.

Wait, what? Two seats?

"Well, you may have noticed, we're gunna be havin' company today," said Whitey looked at me with a knowing grin. Somehow, something felt weird in my stomach. My fears were confirmed when the door suddenly flung open.

"Hey Whitey, you wanted to see me?"

I instantly recognized that voice but didn't want to turn my head to look at him and I closed my eyes at the horrible luck.

"James, meet your new tutor student." Whitey said with a glint behind his smiling eyes.

My eyes instantly sprung open in shock as my head automatically turned to the boy standing in the doorway.

My breath got caught in my throat as my gaze landed on the striking blue eyes of the one and only, and my worst enemy,

**Nathan Scott**.

* * *

**A/N**

**How was that for a cliffy? ;P It was fun writing this chapter with all the teasing and stuff. I think Lucas is the funniest character to write cuz of his actions and reactions and stuff. ;)**

**Well I was kind of disappointed by the reviews that we didn't even reach our goal of 15 reviews. Come on people! You can do better! We've got 13!**

**Since I worked my butt off on this chapter, our next goal is gunna be 25, that's not that hard right? show me the love!**

**Next chapter, it's gunna be intense! Mwahahaaa!**

**Remember, the more reviews, the faster the next update! Don't fail me this time! Reach the goal!!**

**Luv ya all**

**X**


	4. The Past is Just the Past… Right?

**A/N**

**Ok guys, I'm going to clear up the confusions and questions regarding Nathan's jerk-ass attitude towards Haley. Basically, it's all Dan's fault. His influence caused Nate to break off the friendship between him, Luke, and Hales. Nate doesn't really want to hurt Haley too but his ego and arrogance gets in the way of his thinking and he has a reputation to live up to. I'm not going to spoil more on this subject as it will be revealed in this chapter, so enjoy!**

**Oh one more thing. I'm going to try some new perspectives and write from other people's POV's.**

**HPOV - Haley's**

**NPOV - Nathan's**

**LPOV - Lucas's**

**BPOV - Brooke's**

**PPOV - Peyton's**

**And you get the point. I'm shutting up now.**

**Here is chappy 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Past is Just the Past… Right?**

**HPOV**

I sighed and looked at the clock hanging on my wall again, for the millionth time tonight. I double checked my bag slung over my shoulder and made sure the books were all in there.

I was really anxious, and I confess, kind of nervous. Maybe just because I haven't talked to him in so long I don't even know how to go about this.

'_Just treat him like a normal student Haley! What are you so afraid of? This is not like you. You tutor all the time. It's like second nature. Damn it stop talking to yourself Haley! ARGHHHH!'_

My mind was going into overdrive as I battled with myself. I wish I could go back in time, back at that office, maybe I would have been able to change something….

--

_The door clicked as someone entered the office._

"_Hey Whitey, you wanted to see me?"_

_I instantly recognized that voice but couldn't bring myself to look at him. So I just closed my eyes and tried to pretend this was a bad dream._

"_James, meet your new tutor student." Whitey said with a glint behind his smiling eyes._

_My eyes instantly sprung open in shock as my head automatically turned to the boy standing in the doorway. My gaze caught his as I stared into the crystal blue eyes of Nathan Scott. Former best friend. Present enemies._

_Fuck, this day just got a LOT worse._

_I was snapped out of my reverie as Nathan said angrily, "What the hell? You want me to be __**tutored?? **__And by __**her??"**_

_There was something in his voice the way he said "her" that broke my heart._

"_Excuse me? You think I want to tutor you? Waste __**my**__ time with an asshole like you? You're kidding yourself," I retorted back with equal flame. Then I turned my attention back to Whitey, "You're joking right? You can't possibly want me to tutor him, he's impossible! And why me?" I said desperately._

"_I can tell you two have a problem. You guys have been goin' at it ever since the first day of high school! It's about time you worked something out. Nathan's failing some classes, you're tutoring, voila! A perfect match!" said Whitey with a grin._

'Damn him, he's really enjoying this,' _I thought._

"_Oh yea, and Haley, if I remember correctly, you're not doing so well in gym, would you look at that, and Nate here just happens to be the best basketball player here," He said with a smile and a wink._

_While I was thinking about what I could say to get out of this, I heard Nathan murmur "No fucking way" and I turned to see him walking out. Now I'm really pissed. He just __**walks off??**__And leaves the situation just hanging here??_

_I quickly stormed off after him and called out to stop him, "Hey! What, you're just gunna leave? We're not even going to talk about this??"_

_He kept on walking and just ignored me. Ok, that's the last straw._

_I got a basketball and threw it at his head. It bounced off with a 'boing' and I couldn't help but smirk at his pissed off reaction as he turned around finally._

"_What the fuck? You wanna talk? Ok talk! What's there to talk about? There's no fucking way I'm getting tutored! End of story!"_

"_Hey Mr. Wiseass, I wanna do this only as much as you do, in fact it's like living hell for me to have to go through with this. Oh wait! But, you've already done that haven't you? My fucking life is already a fucking _

_living hell!" My anger took control of me as adrenaline pulsed through my veins. Man, it felt good to tell him off._

_Nathan looked shocked for a fraction of a second but it quickly disappeared as he became angry like I was._

"_Well if your stupid lame-ass life was already __**that**__ horrible, then one little block in the road isn't gunna make much of a fucking difference then, will it?!"_

"_Ha! If that fucking roadblock is YOU! You know what, I don't have time for this. You wanna fail? You don't wanna graduate? Fine by me! Why don't you rot in your little miserable hole for all I care!" And with that I just stormed off and out of the gym before he could say anything back. I'm pretty sure I left him speechless though._

_I thought it was over but yet again, life had to kick me in the ass. _

_A few hours later, I received a phone call from him._

* * *

**NPOV**

I glanced at my watch, 8:30 pm. Time to put my plan into action.

Somewhere, deep in my heart, I felt a pang of guilt and shame at what I was going to. I really didn't want to hurt her anymore but _argh,_ I've already gone too far with all this. I couldn't back out now. I sighed as I thought back to the phone call I made hours ago.

--

_I dialled the number on my phone, yes, it's still saved there. I never deleted it, I just couldn't do it. _

_It rang once, twice. Then, I heard a click and her sing-songy voice._

"_Hello?"_

_I put my thoughts into order and said, "Haley. It's me Nathan."_

_I could almost see the puzzled look on the other side of the line as she wondered why I was calling her. She's still predictable. Like old times._

"_What the hell do you want Nathan? Unless there's a good reason you are calling, I am hanging up right now."_

"_Just..hear me out. I'm sorry about the way I treated you earlier today. Ok? And..I'll do it. I really need to pass or else my basketball—"_

"_Ha, it's always basketball, I should have seen that coming. For a second, I almost thought you were remorseful for your actions." I heard her scoff._

"_No it's not that—I just—I'll pick you up at 8:30 ok?"_

_And then I hung up. It was done. I couldn't help but wonder if that was really necessary or not. I could have just dropped it. But Tim! Ugh, he suggested that I should get her to tutor me, then I can hurt Lucas by being with Haley. Damn my stupid reputation that I have to keep up. If I said no, surely everyone would make fun of me. So, I had to pick up the phone and call her._

_--_

It's 8:30 now, I couldn't put it off any longer. The second I walked out of the door of the beach house, I was Nathan Scott, star basketball player, a player and a jock. I got into my silver convertible and drove.

* * *

**HPOV**

_Ding dong!_

Sigh, that's him.

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my bag and opened the door.

There he was, looking hot as always. Wearing his smug smirk and pretty clothes with his shiny expensive car. Spoiled little brat. Even then, I still couldn't get rid of my old feelings for him. I looked away from those gorgeous –I mean, disgusting and repulsive—eyes and shut the door and walked past him, grumbling "Let's just get this over with".

"Um..Yea, let's go" He said, not expecting this night to begin like this probably. He walked around to the driver's seat and got in and I got in the other side. He seemed to regain his old self again as we started moving.

He looked me over and said, "Hey Hales, you look nice tonight," He said with a wink.

"Shut up and drive." I said coldly.

"Ouch," He said in fake hurt, "Can't I even compliment you anymore? I'm glad you showed up for this, though."

"Whatever, it's not like I have a choice. Where are we going anyway?"

"Oh.. just this little place.." He trailed off.

* * *

**NPOV**

The rest of the ride was pretty much in silence since she ignored me whenever I tried to strike a conversation. Being with her in the car made my mind wander back to some old memories…

--

"_Nathan! Why the hell are you still hanging out with those dumb friends of yours? I thought I told you to break it off!" My dad, Dan Scott scolded me fiercely._

"_But dad! They're my friends! Besides, it's Haley's 8__th__ birthday today, we're having a party at her house." I whined._

"_Nathan. You don't need those people to fulfill your dreams of being a famous basketball player."_

"_Those are your dreams, dad, not mine!"_

"_What are you talking about Nathan? Are you not feeling well? Basketball is __**you.**__ It's your future. And your little "friends" are only getting in the way of of them."_

_I remained silent since I knew there was no point in arguing with him. He would just hit me again and yell at me until I give in. I felt tears forming as I realized I had to end the friendship or Dan would use his own ways to do it himself. I couldn't let him hurt my best friends._

"_Fine dad, I'll work for your dream." I said as I looked at the ground._

"_That's my boy! And Nate, it's your dream too. Never forget that."_

"_Whatever" I grumbled, to myself mainly._

"_And since Lucas and Haley aren't your friends anymore, they can only be your enemies. Don't let them get to you. Come here, I'll teach you to be tough and strong…" He continued his long lecture as he dragged me with him to the basketball court._

_--_

And my life pretty much sucked after that day, with Dan monitoring my every move. He molded me into this person. As much as I hated to admit it, Haley was right. I was like Dan now. That was probably why I just exploded and shoved her. I hated being compared to that bastard. And I wish I could take it back because I didn't want to hurt her.

And because I never got over my feelings for her.

The feeling every time she hugged me.

Everytime she looked at me.

The electric shock when she kissed me on the cheek on that day at the beach that sent butterflies to my stomach.

I was snapped out of my trance when I heard her calling my name.

"Nathan! NATHAN!"

"Huh? Yeah Hales?"

"You just passed right through a red light! What are you, trying to kill yourself? Cuz if you do, don't drag me with you!"

I turned to look at her and smirked. "C'mon Hales, put some excitement into your life. You're as boring as my math textbook."

"Which you are failing by the way." She reminded me with a glare, "And I am **not** boring."

"Alright, then prove it. Cuz we're here." I parked the car and unsnapped my seat beat. "And don't bother bringing your books."

"What the hell Nathan? Why are we at a.. nightclub??"

"Not just any nightclub, TRIC, the hottest in town. Only VIP get in. And I've got passes." I said with a smirk and winked at her.

"Nathan, we are supposed to be studying! Take me home if all you want to do is get drunk and sleep around!"

"I thought you said you weren't boring. Why don't you let loose once in a while Haley. No wonder you're in your little tutor centre all the time. You just hide out there all the time cuz you have nothing else to do eh?" I taunted.

"Oh, you wanna see how loose and bad I can be? Huh, Nathan Scott? I'll show you just exactly how "boring" I really am!" And with that she swung open the car door and threw her book bag down and slammed the door shut. Then she strutted past me with a "Hmph!"

I smiled to myself, so far so good, and followed her into the club.

--

**A/N**

**Tadah! What do you think? Finally the action is getting started! Woot!**

**Heres a little spoiler for you: Next chap we are going to take a look at our lovely Brucas date (no you didn't think I'd forget that did you?) and enter the night as Haley and Nathan go into the nightclub. Uh oh! What's going to happen?**

**Dun dun dunnnnnnnn**

**Review my lovely readers! Feel free to give me some ideas for the Brucas date (cuz I'm more of a Naley writer :P)**

**Until next time :)**

**Ciao!**

**XoXo**


	5. Clubbing, Drinks,and One Hell of a Night

**A/N**

**I just really wanted to say how much I love you guys for reviewing and thanks to the ppl who review almost every chapter, you guys r awesome! And sorry I didn't update in a while. I was really busy.**

**Also, do any of you feel I'm moving too fast with the story? If you do, let me know and I'll slow it down a bit. School is starting soon and I'm worried I won't have a lot of time to update often. Bear with me please my lovely readers!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Clubbing, Drinks, and One Hell of a Night**

**HPOV**

What the hell am I doing?

Did I just let Nathan get into my head and convince me to go clubbing??

No matter, it's too late now. The second I entered that door, I was engulfed by loud blaring music, hot sweaty bodies grinding, and the flashing lights. Oh and the smell of alcohol everywhere.

I turned and saw that Nathan was right behind me, a crooked smirk on his face, illuminated by the coloured lights lighting up the darkness. Damn, that looked sexy. _Oh my god what am I thinking! Snap out of it Haley!_

"I can't believe I let you trick me into this!" I shouted at him.

"What? I can't hear you!" He shouted back.

"Never mind!" I sighed.

He leaned closer to my ears and said, "Come on, Hales. Show me what you were talking about earlier, how much fun you are." He teased and dragged me deeper into the club by my arm.

"Hey—" I began to protest, but it got muffled by everything around me.

He seated me down at the bar and said, "Here I'll buy you a drink to start the night off."

"I don't drink." I said bluntly.

"Oh really? Then I can't understand how you are even alive right now. Even I know that humans would die without water." He smirked, happy that he was annoying me.

"Don't get all cocky on me! Duh, of course I drink. You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure I do. Why don't you prove it to me?" He said with a dazzling crooked smile. Wait, did he just genuinely smile at me?

I just rolled my eyes again. I didn't feel like participating in one of his mind games.

I watched as he called the bartender to order some drinks and I figured, what the heck. We're already here, and supposedly at the hottest club in town. Might as well be spontaneous. Who knows, it might even be fun. _'Oh no… he's __**really**__ affecting me now!'_ I inwardly groaned. I couldn't believe I was actually having these thoughts.

"Hey, excuse me," Nathan said to the bartender, "Could we get your sexiest, most delicious drink for this lovely lady here," He said while throwing me a pointed glance with a wink, "and I'll have 6 shots to start."

I shook my head to myself. He is such a boy. I couldn't help but smile a bit. This was a new side of him I haven't seen before. It's like he was almost nice. **Almost.**

He handed me my drink and watched me with a raised brow. I was just staring at it. The little curvy glass felt intimidating. I swished it around a little bit and I heard him sigh a bit… maybe in annoyance. I reluctantly took a sip. The alcohol burned my throat a bit but surprisingly, it kinda felt good. It was a really pretty drink I had to admit. It was a bright but deep red colour with a rich taste.

"Hmm, not bad," I commented.

"Told you so." He grinned as I watched him down one shot. Then he smirked at me. "Wanna try?"

"Uh, maybe later."

"Suit yourself," He said with a smirk. Then I watched wide eyed as he downed the rest of the 5 shots one after the other. He finished with an extravagant sigh. I rolled my eyes and sipped my drink.

"How can you handle all that alcohol at the same time? You must be on fire."

"I'm always on fire Hales, that's why I'm so hot," He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. His lips were surving into a smile and I was so tempted to dump my cold drink all over his cocky head. Maybe then he won't be so 'hot'. I sighed mentally, _nope, then he'd just be 'cool'._ I rolled my eyes at my weird thoughts in my head. Was the drink already affecting me?

"I dare you to down all of your drink, Haley," He challenged, interrupting my oh-so-interesting thoughts.

"No way! It's gunna burn my throat up!" I protested.

"Come on Haley! Or are you too scared to? Well if you wanna be lame and boring at this rocking club…" He trailed with a fake disappointed look.

"Ugh!" I was torn between wiping that stupid-ass smirk off his face and keeping up my clean girl rep. The crowded club and loud music made it hard to think too. Or maybe it was the drink. At that moment, I just really didn't care anymore.

"Fine," I put my foot down. I was going to do this. "I'll prove you wrong Nathan Scott."

And with that, I grabbed my drink, tilted my head back and swallowed all that was left of my drink in one gulp, then I slammed the glass back down with a pleased sigh.

"Dee-licious." I smirked at him mockingly.

"Well done Hales, you've had your first drink. Now let's get you some more." He said looking satisfied and unfazed. Was he expecting this or something?

I wanted to respond, tell him no thank you, but the drink was getting to my head and I couldn't think straight. I tried to blink a few times to rid the cloudiness. By that time, I saw 6 more shots appear in front of me.

"Go ahead Hales." He said, grinning.

I picked one up and stared at it, still trying to think. _'Man, that first drink was strong.'_

After a few seconds, Nathan sighed and said, "Ok, let me help you with that." Then he picked up a shot too and clinked it with mine. Then he threw his head back and gulped it down.

"Your turn." He smirked cockily.

I returned a sarcastic smile and without further hesitation, brought the little glass to my lips and did what he did. Then I did a little whistle. Ok. I don't think I could take anymore drinks. It was my first time and I was already downing some pretty strong stuff.

"So I guess I was a bit wrong about you. Your not as boring as my math book, hmm I'd say you're my science book right now." He smiled innocently at me.

I glared at him and picked up another shot and downed it again, never breaking my glare with his blue eyes. I finished it and copied him, "Your turn."

"Gladly." Was his response.

Both of us had a bit more drinks and I slowly began to forget why I was mad before and the purpose of tonight. My head started pounding and I had so much energy I felt like I had to get it out. I was about to tell him I was going to get some fresh air outside when suddenly a really hot tall blonde pushed between us, smiling seductively at Nathan. She looked like a cheap skank to me. She seemed to be whispering something to him and was pressing her body against him. I was getting ticked off. Who the fuck did she think she was?

"Hey whore! What the hell do you think you're doing?" I snapped. Somehow, my words seemed a bit blurred and distant to myself. Even then I saw Nathan's cocky smirk perfectly clear. That annoyed me. I was feeling a bit jealous for some reason. What's wrong with me? I hate Nathan. Why am I feeling like this? Why do I even care? The look on Nathan's face added to my annoyance as I realized he knew that I was jealous.

"What's wrong Hales? You're not looking so well," He grinned, "There's enough of Scott to go around."

"Ugh. Don't flatter yourself. Go do whatever. I don't care." I replied and took another shot.

" You know what, I think I will go _do _whatever," He winked suggestively and circled his arm around the blonde tramp's waist and stood up, "Not that you care, right?"

"Screw you."

"Why not?" He smirked, knowing he was pushing me more and more to my breaking point, "You're welcome to join us."

_Eww. _"I'll pass." I said simply. Not letting him get the pleasure of seeing me pissed and annoyed. Not that I wasn't already at that point.

He bent down and whispered in my ear, "Your loss." Then he was dragged off by little miss sunslut to the dance floor and I just watched as she grinded with him and him mauling her neck, excuse me, I meant kissing. Why don't they have sex right there on the dance floor? They might as well considering all that was let was to rip off their clothes.

I didn't understand why I was so fricking angry at them, and because of that I was annoyed even more. I turned away in disgust and decided to get my mind off things. Deep inside, I was just burying the fact that I was hiding my true feelings. But no way was I ever going to show them.

"Hey you—bartender dude! Get me 6 more shots!" I could hear the pissed off tone in my voice.

"Here ya go darling." He said with a wink.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I threw down the first of the 6 shots.

This was going to be some night.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Hey Broody," I winked as I opened the door. There stood Lucas, dressed in a crisp blue shirt, the top few buttons unbuttoned, and a pair of jeans. Sigh, he's so adorable with his cute blue eyes and tousled blonde hair, standing there, a slightly distracted look on his face. I knew it, he was staring at me. I purposely chose my best outfit for tonight. A white halter dress reaching my knees with a teardrop shaped hole cut into the fabric above my cleavage area, showing a little skin. I knew I was looking pretty 

sexy right now. I also put on shiny red lipstick and smoky eye shadow and curled my hair into long waves hanging loosely down in front of my chest. A little butterfly pin was pinned on my right side of my hair for the extra touch.

"Wow, Brooke. You look.. just… wow." He said as he looked me up and down briefly before flashing me the trademark grin, inherited by both Scotts.

I giggled, happy with his reaction. "Yea you look pretty wow yourself too, Handsome." I said.

"Uh, so I have something for you," He brought out his left hand which was behind his back the whole time and drew out a single, beautiful red rose. "I was thinking of getting you a bouquet at first. But then I decided to get you a rose instead because it shows your beauty is like this single rose. The one and only, and the most beautiful when compared to other flowers, your striking elegance stands out." He said holding it out to me.

"Aww your such a sweetie Luke." I smiled as I accepted it and stepped out and closed the door behind me. We were walking to his car when I asked, "So, what's on the schedule for tonight?"

"You'll just have to see, pretty girl." He said with a mystifying smile.

"Ooh, you're a man of mystery. I like that." I grinned with a wink.

Oh, this night should be fun.

* * *

**HPOV**

"Ughh.." I groaned as I finished what seemed like my millionth drink tonight. Ok. I have to stop before I pass out or something. Just as I stood up to get some fresh air, a pretty cute guy with brown hair and emerald eyes approached me. I felt myself losing my balance as my head throbbed like crazy. ARGH why did I have all those drinks?? Damn Nathan. He's gunna pay tomorrow.

I felt myself falling from my dizziness when suddenly I felt strong hands catch me. I groaned as I blinked a few times. I was met with his lovely face, which was twisting into a look of worry.

He righted me and carefully sat me down again.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea..yea.. I'm fineee…" I mumbled, still slightly off from the drinks, "Just my stupid tutor student dragging me to this club, making me drink and get drunk, ditching me, and now dry humping with a bunch of bimbo sluts while I'm wondering what the fuck I'm even still doing here, ready to pass out so why the hell wouldn't I be alright? I'm just dandy." I finished my rant, breathing heavily. "So hows your life? As fine and dandy as mine?"

He chuckled at my outburst that I've been holding in and drowning with alcohol. "Actually I was just about to ask a beautiful girl to dance", he said with a dazzling smile.

"Hellz yeaaa!" I slurred, "Let's show those bitches how we rollll!" Oh my god, what's wrong with me? This is not me, Haley James, drinking and about to dance/grind with a random beautiful stranger who may or may not want more from me. But of course, my drunken state took over my body, pushing out my protective side. I just wanted to make Nathan jealous I guess.

I grabbed his collar and yanked him to the dance floor, a few metres away from Nathan and his circle of sluts. I immediately got lost in the music, my body against this stranger's, both of us out of breath as we moved together with the rhythm of the music. For a moment, I felt free, like I wasn't here anymore. Then, the song changed to a slow song. He twirled me until I was against his hard, muscular chest. And he wrapped his strong arms around my waist as I did the same around his neck and shoulders. We moved slowly and caught out breath.

"Wow," he breathed, "you are an amazing dancer."

I blushed and said, "Thanks. You're not so bad yourself."

"Well, I'm Derek." He smiled, "And I'm glad to have met you…?" He trailed off, not knowing my name.

"Haley." I filled in. "Thanks for being here. I really needed to take my mind off things."

"Anytime for you." He said.

I snuck a glance at Nathan and saw that some brunette was clinging on to him and he looked flustered as he tried to get away from her. Then I accidently caught his gaze and there was a look of.. sadness and.. longing? It must be the drinks, I told myself. For a moment he almost looked like he wished he were here with me instead of Derek. Did it work? Did I make the infamous Nathan Scott jealous? I looked up at him again, only to see that he stopped looking this way and gave up on escaping the brunette.

I sighed to myself. If only he knew I wanted to be there too, wrapped securely in his strong arms, dancing with him.

* * *

**BPOV**

We'd been driving for about 15 minutes, the entire time getting to know each other with some little conversation and some flirting. We were bonding really well and he seemed to be noticing that too. There was just something about him. Maybe his soulful eyes whenever he stared into mine, talking with passion about his favourite things and things important to him. He made me feel safe, happy, fulfilled. There was something else too… I couldn't quite place what it was just yet. Somehow, I knew this time, it was special.

"..and so, ever since then, his works became one of my favourite pieces of literature." He said and stopped the car. Only I didn't notice because my thoughts were wandering elsewhere as I stared off into space at him.

"Brooke? Brooke!" I heard someone call me. I was snapped awake from my daydreaming as I was met with his sparkling blue eyes.

I blushed, "Sorry, I kinda blanked out.." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"Don't worry about it. I just wanted to let you know we're here."

It was then that I truly took in my surroundings. I was stunned as I looked around. We were standing in the middle of a huge beautiful beach. I gasped, "Wow Luke, what is this place?"

"When me and Haley were little, we used to always hang out here. Splashing in the water or playing in the sand… those were some pretty awesome memories. It was like our secret place. I wanted to share it with you now." I could tell he spoke with sincere honesty and it felt like I was floating in the skies as I watched the lovely glowing sunset in front of me. There was a blend of pinks and oranges and purples in the clouds and a circle of yellow was sinking slowly into the waters below.

I whispered, "Thank you Luke."

"No problem, pretty girl." He smiled.

We walked to the shore and sat down as the water lapped and tickled our feet. Nothing could be better than this.

"I'm really glad we went out on this date together, Brooke. You're a really great person." Said Lucas.

"Me too, I think this is the best date I've ever had actually. It's so romantic and sweet. Usually it's just clubbing and partying." I said.

"Yea it's nice and peaceful here and no one can disturb us. Actually, this used to be the hangout place for me, Haley, and Nathan before…until he changed of course." He trailed off, seemingly immersed in old memories, until he was brought back to reality by me. While he wasn't paying attention, I crept to the water, scooped some into my hands and spashed his face with it.

"Hey!" He said looking surprised as an evil smile slowly crawled to his lips.

I giggled until I saw him advance towards me. "Uh oh…." I said while trying my best to look innocent.

Suddenly, he tackled me to the sand and started tickling me and I shrieked in surprise and broke into a bit of giggles.

"Lucas! I can't… breathe!" I managed to gasp out, "Stoppp!!"

"You asked for it Brooke!" He grinned evilly, "Say you give up!"

"Never!!" I tried to fight back.

"Your choice!" He laughed as he tickled me harder and we ended up rolling into the water as the waves splashed around us.

"Ahh! Ok! OK! I give up Luke!" I panted as I tried to catch my breath.

"Fine…… not!" He suddenly stopped tickling me but picked me up and carried me deeper into the water until we were up to our shoulders.

"Hey!" I tried to protest, then I figured a better way. I splashed him with water which led to a water fight. It was such a blissful moment and we just laughed and played and splashed in the water. I never wanted it to end. Finally I circled and trapped him while splashing him.

"You win, Brooke!" He laughed while trying to protect himself from my onslaught of water. I giggled as I waded closer to him. "Of course I win, I always do." I said with a playful smile.

Suddenly, he surprised me by suddenly pulling me to his chest out of the blue. There was a nice silence as we gazed into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, silent words passing between us and we both knew what was going to happen. Then, he leaned slowly, closer and closer to me, finally, I felt his soft lips brush against mine. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands him his hair as the kiss was deepened, we both savoured the moment, never wanting it to end.

It was like time stopped and there was not a single care left in the world.

* * *

**NPOV**

I could only watch as Haley and this random guy danced together. When he pulled her closer and started whispering in her ear, I clenched my fists to prevent me from doing anything rash.

Wait, why do I even care, again? I shook my head, trying to clear my head. Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, something happened that pushed me over the edge. He was smelling her hair! What the fuck?? There was a creepy smile on his face that gave me the creeps. I pushed the brunette what's-her-face away from me and muttered distractedly, "Excuse me" as I angrily stormed to where Haley and freako were dancing.

I pulled him off with one hand and punched him with the other.

"You stay away from her," I growled at him menacingly. He clutched his jaw and yelled, "What the hell man?"

"I don't know who you think you are, but if I see you anywhere near her within a 100 metre radius, I won't go easy on you like this time." I spat before roughly grabbing Haley's arm and dragged her away to a more secluded part of the club. Suddenly, she yanked her arm away.

"What the fuck was that Nathan??" She yelled angrily, "You had no right to do that!"

"What was that? **What was that??**" This time I was getting angry, "I just helped you get away from that creep, he was smeling your hair! Gee, this is some gratitude you're giving me." I yelled back.

"What I do is none of your business and you had no right to interfere, embarrassing me! And Derek!"

"Oh the freak has a name?" I said sarcastic, "Whatever, just stay away from him." I was about to turn away when she suddenly stood in front of me and stopped me.

"Oh, so **you're ** the only one who can do whateverrr you want and makeout with a billion sluts and act like a man-whore but I can't even dance with one guy?? And he was **nice** to me! Not that you'd know what the definition of "nice" is!" She scoffed, her face getting red with fury.

"Why do you even care what I do anyway?? You're the one getting drunk-faced and now you're lashing at me for something I did to help you!" I shot back.

"You're the one who pretty much forced me to drink! And watching you.. humping those trashy girls and seeing them all over you was too disgusting to see so I took a few drinks to have something to do!"

I was just about to say something back when I paused for a second. Something clicked.

"Wait a minute," I could feel a mischievous smile creeping up, "Were you watching me the entire time?" I did a mock gasp, "Haley James! Were you jealous?" I smirked.

I saw her mouth open with shock and her cheeks turned red, from embarrassment maybe?

"I-uh-what-NO! Why the hell would I ever be jealous of a self-centred, egotistical, arrogant, womanizing, violent, bullying asshole who—"

Before I even knew what I was doing, I stepped close to her and crushed my mouth down on her. My brain wasn't focusing and all I wanted to do was to kiss those luscious lips moving really fast, saying something about me or something like that. I didn't even hear what she was saying. I was too engulfed by her furious, yet flustered self. I have to admit, she looked sexy and cute like that. That was probably why I couldn't resist kissing her.

And before I knew it, she wrapped her arms around mine as she kissed back, forcefully, with lust, with a passion like all this energy was trapped inside her and she wanted the same thing, only it was just repressed for so long. I was kissing her with the same power as our tongues battled for dominance.

* * *

**HPOV**

Oh my god, what's happening?? I couldn't control my body. I'd wanted this for so long and suddenly it just happened. I was powerless to stop this yet I didn't really want to. It should have been wrong, but it just feels so right. My head was pounding so hard from the alcohol and the only thing to tame it was 

kissing back and losing myself. Not that I was able to comprehend anything at the moment. The adrenaline of all the alcohol kicked in and I could barely even remember who I was kissing and the million reasons why I hated him and should have stopped this.

I could feel him pushing our bodies back and before I knew it, my back was against a cold wooden door. I heard it click, knowing that Nathan had opened it. Our lips never leaving each other, we stumbled into the room until the edge of the bed hit the back of my knees. There was a short pause as his lips suddenly left mine, I looked at him curiously. Then he quickly pulled off his shirt, revealing his rock hard abs and sexy chest. I couldn't stop staring and was broken from my gaze when I suddenly felt his lips crash down again.

"Like what you see, James?" He whispered seductively.

I was pretty sure the lust in my eyes answered his question. Before I realized it, his lips were back down on mine as he pushed me down, making us both fall onto the bed.

* * *

**A/N**

**Le gaspe! Are they going to do it or not?? Is Haley going to really give it up?? and to Nathan??**

**Well, ****I hope you liked this 10 page chapter, I tried to make up for the long wait. I had writer's block and it took me several sittings to write this. But it's all good now—byebye writer's block! Oh yea, I'm thinking of writing a new story too, I have a pretty good plot planned, but as much as I wish I could write it, I just don't think I'll have the time right now. And if I did, it would mean a longer time for updates for this story…hmm what should I do….**

**As always, don't forget to review!**

**Ciao! XD**

**Luv u guyz **

**xoxo**


	6. The Things We Do For Love… or Not

**A/N-- IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**

**Ok, I know I didn't update in a while, but only a few people updated and I worked really hard on the last chapter and so I was pretty disappointed… I have a bunch of projects and hmk now so I'll try to update at least once a week, but people! Please review! Otherwise I won't be motivated to write more and I'll think you didn't like it or something. I'm not abandoning this story though because I already have a plot all planned out for this story, though I want to start another one too… hmmm, ok enough talk.**

**Back to my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Things We Do For Love… or not.**

(**mini note:** this chapter is unedited so excuse the little typos, if there are any... I didn't have time to edit it cuz I really wanted to post it...)

**HPOV**

Urghh…

I groaned and protested as I felt the hot burning of the sun on my back and the brightness of the room as my eyelids fluttered open in irritation.

Shit! It was morning! I couldn't be late for school!

Then something finally registered in my mind as I finally took in my surroundings. This was not my bedroom. My mind and heart began to race as I panicked and last nights events came flooding back to me, causing a headache. Or maybe it was the hangover that gave me the headache.

Then I made the biggest mistake by turning around. What I thought was the sun on my back was not a sun at all. I turned my head and the sight beside me caused me to gasp loudly. There I saw Nathan Scott, worse enemy, heartless bully, SHIRTLESS with his chest pressed against my back (so that was where the warmth came from), and an arm draped around my waist.

I instinctively jumped and I immediately sat up which made my head spin from the sudden movement. I couldn't believe this. This couldn't be happening. I muttered to myself frantically, "We didn't sleep together, we didn't sleep together, we didn't…" even though I was probably just lying to myself. I was so desperately trying to convince myself otherwise that I didn't notice that my jerky movement caused Nathan's arm to slide off and wake him up.

It wasn't until I heard his voice that I realized he was staring at me, already wide awake. And I realized that I was naked.

Suddenly, I heard a loud shriek. It took a second to register that it was coming from me as I frantically pulled up the sheets to hide my body and my face flushed in embarrassment.

I saw that annoying smirk again and his next comment was even more annoying.

"Jeez chill out Hales! You're busting my eardrums. I know you can scream pretty loud already, based off of last night's... events" He grinned devilishly and winked, "So you don't have to show me again… unless, you want to.." And he raised a teasing eyebrow. "By the way, damn, girl you got some moves." And I can tell he was thinking about last night again by his smug expression.

I was shaking my head like crazy, hoping this was a dream. A really bad dream. I muttered "shut up..just shut up.." I pinched myself. Oww! Ok no this is real. FUCK.

Nathan seemed to be watching in amusement as I spazzed out. He said, "It's true alright. I could prove it if you want" He grinned.

Ugh! I hated him! I couldn't believe I gave everything up. My no-alcohol-rep, my clean girl image, my _sanity,_ but most importantly, the thing I treasured the most. The thing that, once broken, can never be repaired again. I had given up my body. My virginity.

I turned away from him and the confusion, anger, and shock finally completely sank in and tears threatened to spill over. I had a million comebacks and insults to throw at him right now yet none would even come out of my mouth. Nathan was still smirking and waiting for me to say something back at his comments but it never came, instead, a tear betrayed me and slipped out.

"Just… fuck off." I told him absentmindedly and I started searching for my clothes. Nathan's expression changed and he looked confused at my sudden mood change. He looked concerned as he reached out to see if I was ok, but I winced away from his touch.

"Haley.. chill..I take it back.. I didn't mean it.. are you ok? Why are you crying?"

I was getting tired of his fake sincerity. It couldn't be real. Since when was he ever sincere and really cared about anything?

And why was I crying?? How dare he even ask that?? Is he really **that** thick headed??

"You took **everything** away from me, including the most important thing that I have, and you don't give a shit and now you **care about me**?? Ha, that's funny." I began laughing humourlessly like a crazed person. I was probably out of mind. Nathan looked at me like I was crazy. I probably am now. I didn't give a shit if he saw my body bare. It's not like he hadn't taken that away from me already. I stepped out of the bed and stomped across the room and retrieved my clothes. Nathan was staring at me with shock, at my words or the sight in front of him?

I quickly stepped into my underwear and grabbed my bra and tried to clasp it on the back but it just wouldn't go in. My shaky and cold fingers were unresponsive and didn't help. My brain finally let my emotional side take over and my crazed humourless giggles changed into ragged breaths and sobs as I finally let the truth sink in. My whole body shook as I sobbed and the stupid clasp still won't hook. I let out an annoyed and angry cry through my sobs and ripped the bra off and threw it on the floor. I roughly grabbed my dress from last night and pulled it on quickly and started to zip the side zipper. It was just like the clasp situation and not matter how hard I tried, my stiff fingers just couldn't zip it properly. 

Finally, I just gave up and collapsed on the ground and wrapped my arms around my knees. And I just cried.

While I was in my state, Nathan had hastily put on his shorts and t-shirt.

"Haley," He said in a gentle and worried voice, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know you would be this upset, I mean yesterday it seemed you wanted to as much as me and-"

"Please don't even bring up yesterday…" I managed to squeak out softly. I had no energy to explain anything to him.

He took advantage of me. He got me drunk and took advantage. Everything was an act. I saved up everything for the moment when I was truly and deeply in love and was married to the man of my dreams. And we would make beautiful, amazing love, passionately and delicate. Not some drunk, tipsy, woozy one night stand with my worst enemy. And I thought he'd changed. Turns out nothing had changed at all. I'd just fallen into one of his womanizing scams. He'd probably be bragging to his friends how he stole the heart and body of the inaccessible Haley James. Just one night, one little night, had changed everything.

"You really had me fooled, Nathan Scott." I whispered as I slowly stood up and grabbed my purse, "Well done." And I walked away from him as he approached me and opened the door.

"Haley, please, if you would just explain to me—" he called out. But I didn't want to hear it. I stepped outside and gently shut the door.

Once I was out of the now empty club, I fished around my purse until I found my cellphone and dialled the one number I knew I could always count on.

I brought the phone to my ears and heard a worried voice on the other end.

"Haley! Are you alright? I was trying to get a hold of you yesterday and you weren't home all night and you wouldn't answer your cell and I was worried to death and now—"

"Brooke… I need you. I really need you." And on the last word my voice broke and a tear threatened to fall again.

* * *

**NPOV**

What just happened?

Last night was so wonderful. And now everything has changed.

She may think I'm just being cold, cruel, I-don't-give-a-damn, Nathan Scott. But I knew that it wasn't like that. Last night really meant a lot to me. It wasn't like the other girls I've been with. It was just…different. I thought she felt the same as me. Now anger was starting to come over me. **She **was the 

one who didn't try to stop it. In fact she encouraged it. I had asked her if she were sure and she had said yes. And now she wakes up and gets all mad at me. What had made her so emotional and sad though? (**A/N: Remember, Nate doesn't know she's a virgin)** I could feel the compassionate side of me slipping away and I turned back into the Nathan everyone knew me as. I tried to help her but she wouldn't even tell me what was wrong. What was I supposed to do?

Whatever. My plan worked. I got to her. Lucas's weak spot.

* * *

Next Morning

**BPOV**

How dare he. That son of a bitch has gone WAY too far. Taking advantage of Haley?? Why I oughta grab him by the—there he is. I saw Nathan laughing and bumping fists with his "friends". Laughing at his latest conquest? Hurting Haley? I don't care if she said for me not to do anything. That bastard is going to hear from me.

I stomped to where Nathan was standing and slapped him across the face as hard as I could.

I obviously took him by surprise cause he yelled "What the fuck, Brooke?!" Then his friends started to close the circle with a mean look on their faces and one them, Tim, said "Hey watch it girlie, or else you're gunna wish you never existed and your life will be a living hell and you'll be miserable for all eternity."

Nathan sighed exasperately and said" Shut up Tim. And just say "you're gunna pay"."

"Whatever" grumbled Tim.

Nathan stopped the circle that was closing in but I didn't really care. I was burning with rage. When I went to pick up Haley, she was seriously broken down. For the rest of the night she sobbed and told me everything that happened. I wanted to murder Nathan for what he's done. Haley's expression simply broke my heart to watch her like that.

"Oh, so you tell your friends not to hurt a girl but it's ok if you go around hurting them? Taking advantage of them?"

"What the hell are you going on about?"

"Oh hmm let's see," I began sarcastically, "Does the name Haley ring a bell? Oh you know, the girl who has **never **done anything to you, then you hurt her like that?? The girl who used to be your best friend??"

"Psh, that," He scoffed, "Look, I don't know what that crazy woman's told you but I didn't hurt her. She wanted me. I mean, who wouldn't?" He smirked, "But then the next morning she woke up and started 

going all emotional and crazy. Like it was my fault," He rolled his eyes, "Anyway, you should have seen her last night," Then his friends whooped and high fived him.

I shook my head in disbelief. "You disgusting dogs!" I spat, "How could you cheer at something like that?? You got her drunk then you come on to her, knowing she's drunk, then you take advantage of her! Does it make you feel good to trick a fine, innocent girl out of her virginity??" I yelled.

Suddenly his smirk fell. There was a look of absolute shock on his eyes and he tried to find words. It looked genuine; did he actually not know that Haley was a virgin?

I leaned closer to him and spoke in a menacing tone, "Stay. Away. From her."

Then I walked away swiftly, glad that I got out some of my anger. Haley didn't have to know I had this conversation.

* * *

**LPOV**

"Haley!" I saw her walking toward her next class. She paused and looked at me and smiled. Something was wrong. Her smile is not right… I'm not sure what though.

I quickly ran up to catch up with her.

"Hey, what's up? I tried calling you yesterday but you didn't pick up..?" I asked.

"Oh.. it's nothing, I was just busy, that's all." She looked down at the floor.

There was a tinge of sadness in her voice, I knew her too well to believe that everything was alright.

"Haley, please tell me what's wrong… I know that something happened." I didn't like seeing her this way.

"Lucas, please. Can we just not talk about this right now?" She looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed, "Alright Hales, but if you need anything, I'm here for you."

"I know you will be" She smiled.

As we walked to our next class together, I knew that I would have to find out what was making her like this. Haley wasn't the kind of person who gets this way unless something really bad happened.

* * *

**HPOV**

This has got to stop. I've been avoiding him all day. I can't avoid him forever. I walked in the class with Luke together and headed toward two empty seats near the back. As I headed there, I had to pass 

Nathan's seat, a few seats away from mine. I briefly caught his eye (by accident) and quickly looked away. I realized he was looking at me too when I was walking but when I saw him, he quickly averted my gaze too.

We sat down and I saw Lucas was looking at me with concern. Crap, did he see the little exchange between me and Nathan…? Lucas _cannot _know that I tutored him, let alone exactly what had happened that night… I cringed inwardly. Luke saw that too I think. I sighed and avoided his intense gaze and tried to concentrate on the teacher who just stepped in.

"Ok class, I have news for you! You are going to love this!" Ms. Carova said.

The class groaned, it was probably going to be some new project.

"Oh come on, it's going to be fun. Trust me. We are going on a class trip to Jonville Forest for a 4 week camping trip!"

The class began murmuring to each other in interest.

"During this trip, we will be learning survival skills and basic camping tricks. Demonstrate a good use of knowledge, and you will be rewarded with points. You will be working in partners. The partners that earn the most points will get a prize at the end. Sound good?"

The students were more interested now, they whooped. As for me, I didn't really care. I wasn't in the mood. It sounded interesting though.

Ms. Carova pulled out a hat and said, "Ok, in this hat I have names of the other half of this classroom," She gestured, dividing the room down the middle. I was the dividing line and Luke, Peyton, Nathan, and this new kid named Chase were on the other side. Chase was really quiet, no one really noticed him. I talked to him once or twice a few days ago when we bumped into each other but that was it. On my side there were Brooke, Jake, and me.

"Alright, now this half of the classroom," she gestured to my side, "will draw a name. This will be your partner."

The class groaned again.

"Can't we just pick partners?" Someone asked.

"I want you all to work with different people and get to know each other a bit."

"Miss?" I noticed it was Chase who said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, Chase?"

"I.. don't think I'm going on this trip this time.."

"Why not, Chase?"

"Umm… I'm going to California to visit some relatives there."

"Oh ok, just give me a note from your parents then."

I doubted that was the case. I think he was too shy and didn't want to be paired up with a random person at this new school where he didn't know anyone. Whatever. I wanted to get outside and enjoy the fresh air. This trip might be pretty fun. Get my mind off things.

The teacher removed Chase's name from the hat then passed it along to my half. Everyone took out a name and then the hat was passed to me. _Please let it be Luke or Peyton. Please let it be Luke or Peyton._ It'd be good to hang out with them. I wanted a good friend to talk to. Then I pulled the slip out of the hat.

Then I looked at the other half of the room, seeing who this person could be… and my eyes landed on a specific person with raven coloured hair and dazzling blue eyes.

Oh crap… no don't think about it. The possibility is really unlikely.

Then, slowly, I opened up the little slip of paper and read the name.

* * *

**A/N**

**So, what do you think? The real plot will start here now (with a bunch of twists and stuff along the way ;P). I know the Haley part was really emotional and stuff but to Haley, her lovelife and virginity are things that are really important to her, so yes, she makes a big deal out of it. She's a really sensitive gal. :P**

**Whose name is on the paper??**

**Stay tuned to find out… ;)**

**As always, **_**review**_**!! **

**With a cherry on top? :)**


	7. Seeing is Believing

**A/N**

**Ok, before you all kill me, hear me out. Yeah I know, I didn't update in like FOREVER buuuut, I have had a lot going on. Theres a lot of work for school and stuff but I didn't want to drop the story. After all it's only getting started. Sooooo, enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think, and pleaseee don't hurt me? :) **

**Luv u guys 3**

**--------**

**Chapter 6: Seeing is Believing**

**HPOV**

_Then, slowly, I opened up the little slip of paper and read the name._

'_Lucas S.'_

I sighed a breath of relief and flashed a smile at Lucas and waved the little slip of paper. He smiled back and I said, "Finally my luck is changing around". He looked puzzled for a sec but decided not to pursue it. See, this is why I love him. He always knows when to give me space and can always read me like an open book.

I spotted Brooke and asked "Who did you get?"

She made a face and mouthed something like 'Ai-den'

What? There was no Aiden in our class. She must have seen my confused look because she rolled her eyes, exasperated. Then she threw a pointed glance at someone a few seats from me. I looked in that direction but quickly snapped my head back when I realized who it was. 'Na-than'. So that was what she was saying. I gave her a pitying look but she smiled at me and shrugged. Well, after all, she was Brooke Davis. Nothing could bring her down anyway. I knew that it would probably more hell for Nathan rather than Brooke anyway. I smirked as I played out evil thoughts in my head about Brookie's mischievous side and it helped lift some hate off my shoulders.

Next, I glanced at Peyton, who was happily chatting away with Jake. They probably got each other. I was really happy for Peyton that she found Jake, they seemed really happy together. OH shit! I was so caught up in my own wallowing that I didn't talk to my friends much about things that are going on in their life! Instantly, I felt guilty. They've always been here for me and yet, Peyton still doesn't know about what happened and I didn't even ask about their dates. I made a mental note to try to put everything behind me and catch up with them later.

"Okay guys, now that you know your partners, pair up and start discussing your camping/outdoor survival skills and things you will bring. You must work together to plan things out so that everything works out smoothly. Remember, we leave next Monday first thing in the morning. Just get this permission form signed." Ms Carova said and began to pass out the forms.

Everyone started shifting their seats and began to sit with their partners. I gladly pulled up my chair next to Luke's. I threw a quick glance at Brooke and saw her marching with attitude towards Nathan's desk. Somehow, Nathan looked…. Out of it? There was kind of a blank stare to him. I watched a bit confused. What could he possibly have to worry about? He wasn't the one that was used. I shuddered and quickly diverged my thoughts. Just then, Brooke's loud demanding, bitchy toned voice rang in my ears. She was shouting at Nathan. Or something like that. You could barely hear though with all the loud shouting and yelling in the classroom.

I caught a bit of it. Something like…. 'Well I hope you're happy…. Never forgive you for what you've done.. I'll make sure you suffer like…. You're gunna wish you never messed with….go to hell… you'll pay you son of a bitch…." Then before Nate even got a chance to react, she turned on her heel and strutted back, giving me a wink along the way.

Arghh Brooke! 'I told you not to speak to him about it!' I thought in my head. I guess it was a bit predictable considering Brooke's personality. I decided to let it go and put a smile on my lips.

"So, Luke," I flashed a grin, "How did your date go yesterday?" I winked.

Lucas smiled back, "Well, Haley, I must admit, I have to thank you for setting us up, BUT! I didn't say you were forgiven yet!" He joked, I smiled innocently and stuck out my tongue playfully. "It was awesome though, I never saw that side of Brooke before, it was like she dropped her tough exterior attitude and just became herself. It was great. I feel like we really have something, you know?"

"See? I told you it was going to be great! Now you owe me!" I joked.

Luke then pulled me into a big bear hug and said, "Is that owing you enough?" He grinned crookedly. Oh he's so cute. I could see why Brooke took such an interest in him. I was happy for both of them.

Just then, the bell rang. Everyone scrambled out of the door in a rush for lunch but I stayed behind a bit and joined my friends.

"Hey Haley!" Peyton said cheerfully.

"Hey Peyt. Look, I'm sorry I've been a bit distant from you and Brooke lately. It's just that… I've been going through a lot lately and…." At that moment, the compassionate and intense and worried looks my best friends gave me, the great people I had in my life, like Luke, that cared so much about me, everything that's happened,… it just became too much for me and a fresh tear escaped my eye again, betraying all my brave and happy exterior that I've been desperately trying to hold on to the whole day.

"Haley! Hey baby what's wrong! You can speak to us about anything!" Peyton said as she rubbed my back and Brooke gave me a knowing look. I knew I had to let Peyton know.

"Look, something happened yesterday and.. I've called Brooke and we've talked about it and I really wanted to talk to you too but…. It's just that I guess I wasn't ready to let everything out yet… I'm really sorry Peyton.."

"Baby, what's wrong? Talk to me.." Peyton said as she rubbed my back and looked at me with worry.

"I..I… I slept with him…" My voice trembled as I cried on Peyton's shoulder.

"Haley! Don't say it like it was your fault! He was the one that took advantage of you!" Brooke defended.

"Haley? Is this true?" Peyton gasped wide-eyed.

"I.. he… I had a little too much to drink I guess.. I wasn't thinking clearly… I don't know.. it happened so fast…"I shook my head, trying to clear me head, "Sorry, I need to go.." I said quickly and rushed out of the room, leaving two very worried girls watching me anxiously.

----------------

**PPOV**

"Ok, what just happened Brooke? I'm confused.." How could so much have happened in only a few days?

"Ok, I might as well fill you in since Haley broke down again.." Brooke sighed, "Haley decided to tutor Nathan, even though it probably wasn't a good idea.. but you know Haley, her gentle heart always gets to her…"

"I didn't even know she was tutoring him, when did this start?" I asked, a little bit lost.

"Well, she didn't really want to advertise the fact that she was tutoring the bastard.. anyway, it turned out that Nathan didn't even want to be tutored at all and he took her to a club."

"What??!"

"Yeaaah. And he convinced her to get a few drinks, and you know Haley, even one drink sends her on the tipsy scale. And then, that son of a bitch comes on to her, knowing she's half unconscious, and… well, you know the rest."

"That fucker has gone WAY too far. I'm gunna give him a piece of my.."

"Peyt, don't worry, I already got him good." Brooke said with a mischievous look.

"Ohhh.. Brooke what did you do…" I looked at her knowingly.

"I slapped him. Hard. And called him every name in the Brooke Book. And of course gave him a huge piece of my mind." She smiled in her Brookish way.

"Oh Brookie, this is why I love you so much, we can always depend on you" I smiled and pulled her in a hug and walked out of the classroom.

"I know, now let's help Haley get over the bastard. I can't stand to see her miserable one more time."

"I'm with ya."

------

**NPOV**

"Holy SHIT man this is FUCKING awesome! I can't believe you actually got her! Haley JAMES! How did you do it man??.." Tim rambled on and on, even though no one was really listening.

"TIM!" I growled, annoyed.

"What, Nate?" He said while grinning like a fool.

Damn, you couldn't knock some common sense into the boy if sense knocked on his door.

"Can you just fucking drop it!"

"But I thought… your plan.." He looked puzzled.

"No man, that was YOUR plan, I never really wanted to go through with it anyway." I rubbed my temples. Sure, Lucas will probably be pissed off, but I just don't really care anymore about him. I didn't want to hurt Haley… but I did. I wish I could take it back. I wish all this never happened. FUCK. Why is my life so screwed up??

"Whatever man, just… no more of your ingenious plans, ok?" God, anything just to shut him up.

"Dude.. whatever.." He put his hands up in surrender.

"Just.. it got out of hand this time ok?" I said quietly as I walked off. I need a break from this. The 4 week camping trip should be perfect. But for how long could I avoid _her_?

---

**HPOV**

My tears kept dripping down as I ran outside into the nearby park. _Screw school. Who the fuck cares anymore? No one else is working their ass off, and for what? God Haley! Stop thinking this way! Stop battling with yourself! UGHHH! _

I collapsed down onto the grass and leaned against a tree. I saw Brooke and Peyton running towards me.

I groaned. Sigh.. I really don't want to drag them down with me into my troubles.

That's it. No more wallowing in self pity. No more crying over spilt water. I'm a straight A student, top of my class, a smart, kind, girl with amazing friends. So what if I made a mistake? Big deal, it's not like no other girl has lost their virginity in high school.. I groaned again.. high school! So much for waiting till married…. Ok, I'm going to stop thinking about this…

"Hey guys, look I'm ok, I've decided to stop all this teary business. I'm getting over this. It's OK." I tried to reassure them as they took a seat next to me.

"We're worried about you Haley… It's ok if you want to let it all out.." Brooke said compassionately.

"Thanks guys, you're the best, but really, I'm going to be OK now. Come on! This is me, Haley James, we're talking about!" I laughed jokingly.

Brooke and Peyton laughed along too and the tension eased off a bit.

Trying to get back the playfulness, I asked, "So Brookie, how was your amazzzingg date last night?" I winked, "I've heard some pretty fantastic things from a certain somebody!" I sing-songed teasingly.

"Well, goshh, since you reallllly want to know, I won't make you guys suffer.. too much." Brooke played along and joked. We all laughed. It felt good to lift off some weight.

"He is such an amazing guy! He's sooo sweet! I can't believe you didn't hook me up earlier! I feel so in love! It's like—"

"Whoa whoa, back up there Brooke!," Peyton said, "You're actually.. getting _serious?_ Wow this is a breakthrough!" She gasped in mock surprise.

"Shut up Peyt! Is the idea so impossible that I actually want to stay with someone? Gee thanks you guys!" Brooke pouted playfully.

"Aww baby, you know we love you!" I laughed and pulled her into my lap.

"So Peyton, what's new with you and McSexay Jegielski?" Brooke teased.

"He is such a cutie! The other day we went to the movies and he bought me a box of heart shaped chocolates! And we pretty much made out more than we paid attention to the movie" She giggled.

"Aww you guys are adorable together! Though who would have thought? Broody girl hooks up with romantic lover boy! Ohh with a passion for basketball of course! That's hot." I said and started laughing. Brooke joined in and eventually Peyton started giggling too.

"Haha.. yea, now we're just waiting to make fun of you Haley! Who will the lucky boy be?," Peyton started but quickly caught herself, "Ohh.. sorry I didn't mean.."

"No no, it's ok. I'm over it remember?" I smiled. They smiled back. And it felt good.

But something still seemed to be missing.

---

**A/N –[please read this guys!]**

**Hey, I know, this chapter completely sucked crap and I hate this chappy but I needed this to get me back on track. it was kind of a filler I guess but I promise, it will get better. I wasn't really feeling it and haven't been writing much in quite a long time so please, bear with me. Starting next chapter, the main plot actually begins. SPOILER: next chapter we are fast-forwarding to next Monday morning, the day of the camping trips, new surprises will happen and a change of plans means a change of fate…. Oohhhhhh mysteriousssssss. Ok , me shutting up now.**

**Thanks sooo much to my lovelies who always review, I love you! Thanks to you guys who want to read this story, it makes me want to write it!**

**I'm trying my best to update sooner but it's pretty hectic right now with all the school work and other life things.**

**Oh yea, and one more REALLY IMPORTANT THING: I dont know if anyone noticed, but I changed the prologue just the slightteessttt bit to work with my plot for this story. it's going to be goood, trust me. **

**Luv ya!**

**XOXO**


	8. Some Things Never Change

**A/N**

**Thank you guys for reviewing the previous chapter! **

**Ok this is IMPORTANT: I know last chapter I said that we would fast forward to Monday but change of plans this is now the Friday before the Monday. I had to do this for the plot, which I have already planned out beautifully :B hehehe**

_**ANYTHING IN ITALICS ARE FLASHBACKS!!**_

**One more thing, I'm going to write in 3****rd**** person from now on, unless I need to specifically show a characters feelings or something.**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**---**

**Chapter 7: Some Things Never Change**

"Brooke! Peyton!" Haley called as she met up with them for lunch.

"Hales, baby!" "Hey Haley!" Said Brooke and Peyton and they waved as they saw her. They all chose a table and sat down.

"How was math class Brooke?" Haley questioned with a smile.

"Oh you know… It was ..fine.." She finished with a mysterious look behind her eyes which trying to suppress a grin.

"Not fooling anyone, babe." Peyton chuckled.

"Okay okay! I couldn't concentrate at ALL since me and Luke were like *cough* making out at the back of the class.." Brooke admitted sheepishly.

"Brooke!" Haley laughed as she swatted her arm playfully, trying to shake the image of her best friend and her best friend making out. Yeesh.

"The teacher got so pissed! You shoulda seen the look on her face. It was hilarious! She tried to make us stop but it's like we're attracted like magnets or something."

Peyton laughed, "Well isn't that so sweet, I'm so happy for you Tigger."

"Yea, only now I'm not as happy as before cause the teacher is making us go to detention after school today.." Brooke frowned.

"Aww… how could she make you go to detention for a little bit of harmless PDA?" Haley questioned.

"Well.. hehe.. you see…" Brooke looked down at the floor.

"Uh oh.. Brooke…" Peyton looked at her cautiously.

"Well.. it may have been the 24th time Ms. Jaurie had to stop the class to stop us… hehe.." Brooke looked up innocently.

"Ohh Brooke, I can't believe you! Did you pay attention at all??" Peyton asked jokingly.

"Hey, not if I got the best tutor in the whole WORLD!" Brooke protested as she put her arm around Haley's shoulders affectionately.

"Aww, that's sweet. But I am NOT doing your work for you this time!" Haley said as she and Peyton exchanged a look.

"Aww Haless! I promise this is the last time.." Brooke begged, "Pleaseee? With a cherry on topppp??"

"That's what you said the last 15 times babe, sorry, no can do," Haley patted her, "So, you'd better start paying attention, or I just may have to steal Lucas away from you for a while!"

"Haley!" Brooke pouted as she crossed her arms defiantly. Haley and Peyton started chuckling at her typical cute Brooke behavior.

"Hello lovely ladies," Lucas came up to the table with Jake right behind him, "Brooke," He addressed as he leaned down and pecked her on the lips and sat down next to her. Jake did the same for Peyton and sat next to her. They both carried trays of food and put them down on the table.

Haley sighed, "I feel so out of it. I'm like alone in a couple's world," She frowned as she put her head on her arms on the table.

Brooke and Peyton could feel the tension building up and tried to change the subject before Luke or Jake noticed anything strange.

"Haley… You'll find that special somebody, I promise." Peyton rubbed her back.

"Thanks guys…" Haley said, eager to change the subject also, "Hey Luke, Jake, you pigs, aren't you gunna share??" Haley joked as she batted her eyelashes at the two who were stuffing their mouths full with fries and a burger. Their shoulders slumped as they reluctantly pushed their food towards the girls. Haley high fived the girls and they all giggled at their adorable faces.

"Thanks, baby," Brooke said to Lucas, leaning in for a kiss. Peyton and Haley groaned and covered their eyes exaggeratingly.

Jake clapped Lucas on the back. "Dude, we're trying to eat here!"

--------

Nathan Scott looked at his watch. 4:10pm. _Great,_ he thought, _detention time! Whoop-de-doo._ He was pissed. All day long, he couldn't concentrate on anything and that added to the frustration. Why did he even care so much anyway? Why was it affecting him so much? He finally snapped at basketball practice when Whitey kept on pushing him and yelling at him. Yeah, he had had just about enough. Why the hell doesn't anyone appreciate the fact that he got the team where they are now? How they won the championships? How amazing he played and how many points he scored? Why the fuck did they have to constantly pick at every little thing he does wrong, just this one time, when he couldn't think straight? When Whitey made the comment "Nathan, I though you always said you were better than your father?? Well then why the hell don't you show it!", that drove him over the edge and he just snapped. He retorted, "Fuck you! Fuck you all!" and proceeded to slam the ball into the ground and walk off. Which of course Whitey responded to by giving him detention. Fuck it.

He walked into the room where he had entered too many times to count ever since he went to this school. The dropped his books on the desk with more force than usual and pulled the chair out roughly and sat down. That was when he noticed.

He wasn't alone in the detention room. Brooke and Lucas were there too. No, a very angry Brooke and Lucas. A flash of panic swept through him for a quarter of a millisecond before it was quickly replaced by his usual cold stare. He tried to pretend he didn't care or notice them and went back to his business. And that was when it happened.

Lucas came charging at him like a madman and with aggressiveness he'd never seen before and with fierceness in his now icy blue eyes. Brooke was desperately trying to pull him back but he only gently whispered something into her ear and pushed her back to her desk. Brooke covered her eyes Lucas angrily stomped towards Nathan.

Nathan was confused at first but was quickly snapped out of it as Lucas threw a quick, hard punch at him out of nowhere and whispered in a deadly voice, "You fucking bastard!"

Nathan held his nose for a second as the shock and pain wore off a bit before anger swept him and he prepared to fight back. How dare Lucas just hit him like that?

------

Lucas glared at Nathan with hatred even stronger than before, and he had thought that it was impossible, but turns out it wasn't. Not after what he did.

_RINGGGGGG!_

_There was the lunch bell. Time to go back to classes. But before he did, Lucas had to speak to Haley, It didn't matter if she didn't want to tell him before, she was his best friend and he had to know, to protect her from whatever it was that hurt her so badly. Everytime he looked at her liquid chocolate eyes, he saw the façade she hid behind, how her true emotions were always threatening to betray her, but she held._

"_Haley, hold up," He grabbed her arm just as she stood up from the lunch table, "I need to talk to you."_

"_Okayy.. talk.." She said hesitantly. _

"_Privately." _

_Haley glanced at Brooke and Peyton and nodded to them, signaling it was OK and that she would catch up with them later. Peyton took Jake's hand and the three left for class._

"_What's up, Luke?" Haley smiled._

"_Haley, I think we both know what I need to talk about." Lucas decided to be quick and avoid the small talk. This was serious and they were too close not to know each other's secrets. That was how it had always been for the last 15 years or so. Haley sighed and looked down at the floor. She decided maybe it was time to let Luke know. She felt guilty for keeping it from her best friend of so many years. Maybe she just wanted to protect him. She knew how much it would hurt him and how angry he would be. She was worried for the rash actions he would do._

"_Okay… but.."_

"_Haley. Please. You have to let me in. I care about you and it kills me to see you how you were."_

"_I'm fine now, Luke." Haley tried to be convincing as she shuffled her foot distractedly._

"_Are you, Hales?" Lucas simply asked._

"_Okay.. but first… let's sit down," Haley suggested as people shuffled around her and Lucas. Both of them sat down at the lunch table they just got up from._

"_Uhh.. okay…" Haley couldn't seem to find the right words._

"_Haley.."Lucas sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a brotherly hug, "You can talk to me about anything. You know that." He paused and thought about something and debated whether to bring it up or not. "Would this.. have anything to do with Nathan, by any chance?" Lucas urged gently._

"_Alright.. I'm sorry Lucas, I haven't been exactly honest about some things… In fact no one knew about it until just recently.. and right now only Brooke and Peyton know."_

"_Haley, you're seriously scaring me. What happened?"_

"_Well, after the little fights between me and Nathan and everything, and how it led to your fight with him, I guess Whitey came up with this brilliant idea to fix it," Haley rolled her eyes sarcastically, "He suggested, no more like forced me to do it. He wanted me to tutor him."_

"_Did you do it?" Lucas asked with a hard tone. Haley could tell it was hard for him to hear all this._

"_Well, Nathan, being the grade A jackass that he is, acted like a prick so I got pissed off and left, but later I got this strange phone call like he just randomly changed his mind and he asked if I would be willing to tutor him." Haley stopped to look at Lucas before looking down at her hands as she continued hesitantly. "He seemed to be genuinely honest and before I knew it, I had agreed and he came to pick me up after school to study somewhere." At this point, Haley laughed bitterly. "Yea, I should have trusted my intuition instead of agreeing but.. it was already too late I suppose. He…took me to a night club."_

"_He what??!" Lucas clenched his fist, "Haley I do not like where this is going…."_

_Haley looked as if tears were forming in her eyes. Lucas immediately softened and put his hands over hers, "Sorry Haley, I didn't mean it like that.. please, keep going?"_

"_Well… he ordered some drinks and-"_

"_But you've never drank before…" Haley shot him a withering look. "Sorry.."_

"_An he teased me and said things and I got pissed off and… oh Lucas, I shouldn't have been so stupid. I let him get the better of me and I.. gave in. I took the drinks and before I knew it, everything felt fuzzy.."_

"_Oh god…"_

"_Then suddenly, this tramp come out of nowhere and they started dancing and making out and eughh it was just gross." Haley shuddered. Haley decided to leave out some minor details like how she was extremely jealous and brokenhearted. "I was pissed how she was such a slut and how he would just… do things like that, you know? Like, come on. There's a thing called morals?? Anyways, then a cute green eyed guy came up to me and asked me to dance and I was annoyed that Nathan just ditched and didn't even study so I thought I might as well enjoy myself and maybe .. well.. piss him off too a bit."_

_Lucas was trying to absorb everything in. Was this the same Haley that hardly accepted an overfriendly hug from a boy?_

"_Things… escaladed… Nathan did get mad. More than I thought and he just randomly punches the innocent guy in the face! Then he dragged me off to this corner and scolded ME! God, the nerve of that boy. And then…"_

_Lucas could tell she was getting uncomfortable now and tried to help her continue talking by patting her hand comfortingly._

"_I don't know how it happened… it just did. It went by so fast and before I knew it… we were…. Kind of … we ended up on a bed…." She couldn't continue anymore. It was too hard. She'd tried so hard to forget the whole thing, let alone retelling everything again._

"_Oh my god, Haley…" Lucas immediately hugged her firmly. "Don't worry, I'll get the bastard. How dare he get you drunk like that and.." He shuddered._

"_No..no Lucas, please, this is why I couldn't tell you in the first place. I knew you would do something rash. Besides… it wasn't like that… exactly. I.. didn't exactly stop him either." Haley confessed, she hadn't even told Brooke and Peyton about that yet._

"_Haley, don't blame this on yourself. Don't worry. I'm going to teach him a lesson he will never forget." And like that, Lucas got up and made his way into the school searching for Nathan, like a man possessed. He had gone too far this time. Haley tried to gram his arm to stop him but it was too late. A tear once again slipped down, her defenses finally collapsed._

Lucas snapped out of it when his face was met by a hard fist. How dare the cold hearted bastard even hit him back? He grinned a humourless smile.

"What? Hurting Haley wasn't enough? How's this for enough?" And with that, he threw his body against him, causing both to collapse on the ground in a blur of furious fists and grunting.

"Get off of me! It's not like I planned for any of it to happen. I don't know what Haley told you but it was only one side of the story." Nathan tried to speak through his sore jaw.

The fight paused for a second. Lucas was pinning him down and whispered in a deadly voice. "You don't know _half_ the side of the story." And he punched the ground dangerously next to Nathan's head and got up and brushed himself off. He wiped some blood off his face when he then noticed the fact that Brooke was screaming and trying to stop them the entire time. He looked at her with an apologetic face and said, "Sorry Brooke, I had to do it.."

"Hey.. baby, I'm happy you're OK. Just don't do this anymore alright?"

"Of course. I just had to protect Haley. Next time.. please let me in on these things please? It's hard for Haley to talk about some things but there are things I really do need to know."

"Yeah.. I know.. I just hope this will all be over with."

Suddenly, the principal burst through the door and demanded in a booming voice, "What the hell is going on in here???" Then he gasped as he took in the sight before him. A bloodied up Lucas but an even worse Nathan Scott stood shooting daggers with his eyes at Lucas. "Someone better explain NOW."

"Mr. Turali, it wasn't Lucas's fault-"

"Damn right it was his fault!" Nathan shot back. He looked at the very angry principal and said, "I just came for detention, man, when suddenly, this guy," He jerked his head at Lucas, "just started punching me. It was self defense."

Brooke gasped at him and said, "You lying little son of a-"

"Brooke! That's enough." Mr. Turali interrupted.

"Mr. Turali, I can explain…" Lucas tried.

"Lucas, did you start this fight? Did you hit Nathan?"

"No you see-"

"I will ask you again. Did you throw the first punch or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Lucas," Mr. Turali shook his head in disappointment, "You've always been such a good student, this is just… I'm sorry, I have no choice, I have to abide by the school rules. I'm afraid I have to suspend you from the upcoming trip for 2 weeks, if you wish, you may rejoin us on the last two weeks."

"What?? That is so unfair! You don't understand! He-"

"I understand perfectly that you assaulted a student on school grounds irrationally."

"Mr. Turali-" Brooke tried again.

"Please, Brooke." He held up his hand to stop her. "Mr. Scott I'm very sorry about this" He looked at Nathan, then he switched his gaze back to Lucas. "Lucas, you owe Nathan an apology I believe."

"He doesn't have to apologize shit!" Brooke yelled angrily. This was so unfair!

Lucas's eyebrows were scrunched together as he realized he'd better do it or he'd really be pushing it. He gritted his teeth as he murmured quickly, "Whatever, man, sorry.." Then he whispered under his breath, "Prick."

"Whatever." Nathan rolled his eyes and pushed past the two and left the room. The principal quickly followed in his steps.

"Fuck!" Lucas growled as he punched a table.

"Luke.." Brooke hugged him and touched his face gently, "I'm sorry about this, but I'm grateful you did it for Haley."

"Yea.. the thing is, If I can't go with her on the trip then what is she going to do?"

"I don't know.. I'll try to convince Ms. Carova if I could go with her instead or something.."

"Thanks, babe." Lucas kissed her gently on the forehead. Brooke quickly pulled him for a kiss on the lips but he winced.

"Ooh, I'm sorry!" Brooke gently let go of him, "Come on, let's go to my house and I'll treat this for you. And.. you'd better break the news to Haley.."

"Yeah.." Lucas groaned, "This is terrible.. it's all my fault, I feel like I betrayed Haley."

"She probably feels that way too.." Brooke commented absentmindedly before she realized that she said.

"Gee thanks," Lucas rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"Sorry."

--

**A/N**

**Tadahh! Well guys, I have to admit, I am happy about this chapter, it's so much better written than last time's. Well whether you hate Nathan or not, be prepared to hate him so much more in later chapters. Oops, too much info slipped. ;)**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**XOXO**


	9. Make Music, Not War

**A/N**

**Hi guys, I was reading over my last chapter and I found a mistake which I fixed, it's the part where Haley is telling Lucas about the tutoring thing, I realized I forgot to actually mention that she had to tutor Nathan… hehe, but I fixed it and it's no big deal. Just wanted to let you know in case anyone was confused.**

**Also, I really want to thank the people that reviewed last time, I was really disappointed that only a little number of people review while so many actually read it. I feel like they don't like it or something. If you have suggestions or ideas or anything, please let me know. Tell me what you like or don't like about my story so that I can make it better. Please don't just leave me hanging! So here we go, people I want to thank:** _**Naleylover23xo, loveSoapDrama, oth4evernaley, and LiZ457.**_

_**oth4evernaley**_**, this chapter goes out to you. Thanks for giving me the best review I've had in a while. It made me smile. :)**

(ps. I really recommend listening to the song "Pictures of You" by The Last Goodnight while reading this one, it really gets you into the mood. You'll see what I mean, just do it!! :D)

**----**

**Chapter 8: Make Music, Not War**

Haley sighed as she picked up her guitar. Here she was, sitting on her soft peach coloured bed in her bedroom, just got off the phone with Lucas.

She had wondered if Lucas would react in a totally negative way, and of course, he had. Even though she hoped that he wouldn't. She was angry when she saw him at Brooke's house all bruised up with cuts on his mouth. She was angry that he didn't listen to her and went ahead looking for Nathan anyway. But she was also so happy that he had done what he did. Not in a sense that she was happy both of them got hurt. She was touched by how much he really cared about her. How he even got himself suspended for her. And that's why she loved Lucas so much. Sometimes she wondered how she got a friend like him. After all she's put him through over the years. He had always been the protector. Sometimes she felt weak. She felt like she didn't even deserve her great friends and all they sacrificed for her. Yet, she couldn't live without them. They were a part of her.

Yet now Lucas couldn't even go on the trip anymore. At least not for another 2 weeks. She sighed. She wondered who she will be until then. She hoped that Brooke's convincing powers would work on Ms. Carova tomorrow morning. Haley really didn't feel like being with a stranger for 4 weeks right now. She needed her friends. She strummed the first note on her guitar and began to sing.

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down._

She looked out her window at all the multicoloured leaves scattered all over the place. How beautiful they were.

_  
One more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all. _

Yep, Nathan's still the ass, I'm still the bitch, and my friends are still my life. She smiled a little.

_Wasn't I supposed to be someone that could face the things that I've been running from? _

Why couldn't she face him? It's been days and not a single word had been exchanged between them. Not even a little snippy remark. Why is she running away from it?

_Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground. _

She knew it had to stop, she had to figure it out.

_And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived just a little. _

Oh well, it's life right? You learn from your mistakes, you take the punch, fall down, and get back up again.

_I've become much too good at being invincible.  
I'm an expert at play it safe and keep it cool.  
But I swear, this isn't who I'm meant to be. _

And in a way, Nathan had actually opened her up a bit. No one had ever really bothered to change her. They just accepted it. As much as Haley hated to admit it, she actually enjoyed the night.. well up until a certain point that is. She just felt so free! She didn't have to hide anything, she didn't have to keep up her image. She just did whatever she wanted.

_I refuse to let my life roll over me. _

She wouldn't hold on to this. That was decided for sure. She made up her mind and she was sticking to it.

_Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground.  
And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived just a little. _

She would let that night go. It wasn't anybody's fault. Though she didn't even want to admit it to herself, she doesn't regret her first time to be with him. It just felt… right. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew that Nathan had to have felt something too.

_I want to be somebody. I want to be somebody.  
I want to be somebody. I want to be somebody...  
who can face the things that I've been running from. _

The weakness stops now. She would get over it. Life was such a precious thing and she had everything that she's ever wanted. She wouldn't let one little night ruin everything she's ever worked for.

_Let me feel...  
I don't care if I break down.  
Let me fall...  
Even if I hit the ground.  
And if I cry a little, die a little, at least I know I lived. _

We all fall, right? Sometimes we fall hard, whether it's falling face-flat on to the stone cold ground, or falling simply….in love.

_  
It's October again  
Leaves are coming down.  
One more year's come and gone  
and nothing's changed at all._

Nothing's changed. And she wanted to keep it that way.

Then why does her heart still feel empty?

---

Nathan laid in the middle of his bed, stretched out, his hands behind his head, his eyes closed, earbuds popped into his ears. One might have thought he was sleeping even, an angelic yet sad expression on his delicate face, now decorated with multicoloured bruises and cuts. At home, in his bedroom, listening to his iPod, he could finally put down the hard exterior he always put up whenever he exits the house. And he hated that. How he wished he could just be himself for once. Yet those few little minutes at the noisy, no-personal-space nightclub that he spent with Haley, just talking, laughing, relaxing with her, he felt so…complete.

Though he says the night meant nothing, it meant everything to him.

So why couldn't he admit it?

Oh great, as if on cue, _Broken_ started playing on his Ipod. Like he needed anything else to 'lighten' his mood, he thought sarcastically.

_The Broken clock is a comfort  
It helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow  
From stealing all my time _

Tomorrow. Great. It was the stupid 4 week trip shit. Who the fuck appreciates nature anyway? Why the fuck are they pretending to care when they're all a bunch of fucking hypocrites?? Why don't they show how much they fucking appreciate everything by stop chopping trees down and sucking every damn drop of oil out from the earth? Bitches.

_And I am here still waiting  
Though I still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best  
Like you've already figured out _

Who has really figured out 'Nathan Scott' anyway? The real Nathan. No one, of course. And they never will. He would never let that happen. He was a Scott, that's not what he was taught. Take, Consume, Don't look back. No one knew 'Nathan Scott'.

_  
I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating _

Well, maybe everyone except Haley James. He smiled at the thought of that name. That beautiful name.

_In the pain  
There is healing  
In your name  
I find meaning_

Everytime she looked at him, it wasn't in great awe or a glazed look most people gave as they fawned over his perfection. It's like he was glass, she could see right through his translucent skin, behind his hard exterior. It's like he was an open book, one that Haley could crack open with a feather touch and absorb and understand all the foreign symbols. No, it was a look of sadness, lost, pity..? He scoffed. He didn't need any pity from nobody. He was Nathan Scott.

_So I'm holding on (I'm holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you _

But he did need her. And it took 10 years to realize that but he truly did. She was the only one who made him complete. She understood him. Yet she's slipping away from his grasp, miles and miles away every passing second. And there was nothing he could do about it.

_The broken locks were a warning  
You got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded  
I'm an open book instead _

God, what the hell? Was the song reading his fucking mind or something? Why the hell is it rubbing everything in?

_And I still see your reflection  
Inside of my eyes  
That are looking for purpose  
They're still looking for life _

Everytime he closed his eyes, he could smell, see, and touch her. The beautiful melted chocolate eyes. Her mix of lavender and lilac smell of her hair. The feather softness of her skin. He breathed deeply that that night came rushing back to him.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
Is there healing  
In your name  
I find meaning  
So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin on)(I'm holdin on)  
(I'm still holdin on) (I'm holdin on)  
I'm barely holding on to you _

Why did he have to be so stupid? He had a chance to make things right but his over-inflated ego got in the fucking way.

_I'm hanging on another day  
Just to see what, you will throw my way  
And I'm hanging on, to the words you say  
You said that I will, will be okay  
The broken light on the freeway  
Left me here alone  
I may have lost my way now  
But I haven't forgotten my way home _

He knew what his way was. And no matter which direction there was in his path, all of them led back to one person.

_I'm falling apart  
I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart  
That's still beating  
In the pain (In the pain)  
There is healing  
In your name (In your name)  
I find meaning _

'_Haley',_ Nathan thought, _'Could you really be the one to put my pieces back together?' _

_So I'm holding on (I'm still holdin')(I'm holdin' on)(I'm still holdin') (I'm holdin' on) (I'm still holdin')  
_

The physical pain may disappear soon but the emotional damage has left a scar deeper than any punch he's ever thrown or received.

_Barely holding on to you (I'm still holdin on)_

He felt himself slowly drifting off to sleep, with only one person in his mind.

_  
I'm barely holding on to you._

**-------**

**A/N**

**I wanted you guys to see inside Haley and Nathan's mind this time to really see what's going on in there. The truth, not just the lies and good appearances. I was listening to the song 'Pictures of You' by **_**The Last Goodnight**_** and it's just so beautiful! It inspired this chapter and I feel that it's really emotional and bittersweet.**

**I hope you liked this chapter as much as I love writing for you guys.**

XOXO

ps. Next chapter we go back to their daily lives and the first day of the camping trip :)


	10. Sit Down, It’s Only Beginning

**A/N**

**Heyy! I just wanted to say THANKS for the awesome people who reviewed! I got home and I opened my email and read them and I was just so happy since I've had SUCH a crappy day. Anyway, THANK YOU TO: **_**scottjames23, Naleylover23xo, loveSoapDrama, Lou, xjackullin, JamesLover23, LiZ457. **_**I love you guys!**

**So, for making my shitty day better, I'm updating the new chapter early! Enjoy!**

---

**Chapter 9: Sit Down, It's Only Beginning**

Haley and Brooke went to school early today. Usually it would have been quite a feat to get Brooke's ass in school earlier than necessary, but this time, Brooke was the one that practically dragged Haley's ass out of bed at 6:30 am.

"Brooke! What the hell?!" Haley yelled annoyed from under her blanket.

"Get up tutor girl! We are going to have a nice chat with Ms. Carova today!" Brooke yelled back as she stomped over to the windows and pulled open the curtains dramatically. She was excited. Brooke had been looking forward to this trip ever since it was announced. She had begun to appreciate nature more and more ever since that night with Lucas. A smile creeped toward her face. Then she realized the matter at hand and snapped back.

"Haley!!" Brooke puffed angrily and went over to Haley's bed and pulled off her blanket.

Haley groaned in frustration and pulled her pillow over her head and flipped over on the mattress. "Leave me alone!! I don't want to go today…. Luke won't even be there.." Haley said sadly.

"Alright… fine… you really hurt my feelings Haley… I thought you would happy going with me…" Brooke said, hurt in her voice.

Haley sighed. She slowly got up and began to say, "Ok, Brookie I'm sorry I didn't mean it….. Brooke?" She looked around the room, but Brooke was no where to be seen. Haley got up confused and put her hands on her waist. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she heard a shriek and Haley screamed as she felt someone jump on her and they both fell on the bed.

"Ahh! Brooke! You really scared me!" Haley laughed as she turned around and started tickling Brooke in revenge.

"Haha..You know… you can't ….get rid of…me that.. easily!!" Brooke tried to get out between giggling. "Haley I can't breathe!" She cried.

Then Brooke finally managed to squirm away and picked up a pillow and quickly started whacking Haley on the head with it.

"Eeek! Brooke! Stoppp!!" Haley tried to defend her self as she backed away, only to fall off the bed with a thud.

"Oof! Shit, ow!" Haley complained as she laid on the floor. Then, she and Brooke both simultaneously broke into laugher.

Knock Knock.

Then the door swung open, revealing a wide eyed Peyton, staring at Haley on the floor with her hair all messed up and a blanket tangled around her, Brooke looking the same, her carefully made up hair now a tangled mess and clutching a pillow with a mad glint in her eyes as she giggled nonstop.

"What the hell happened in here!" Peyton started laughing at the sight. "I can't believe you guys were fooling around without me!" Peyton joked. Then Haley and Brooke exchanged a glance and a smirk crept up to their faces.

"Uhh.. guys…" Peyton started nervously, "am I missing something here?"

Suddenly, Haley grabbed a pillow and she and Brooke charged at Peyton and started whacking her with the pillow, knocking the 3 down again.

"AHhh no fair! 2 against 1!" Peyotn complained as she tried to get up, "Get off me you goofs!" They were all laughing as they finally let her go and Peyton looked pissed as she looked into the mirror into her now tangled ball of curly hair.

"Gee thanks guys!" She said sarcastically.

"Well, we just didn't want you to feel left out!" Brooke said angelically as she made an innocent face.

Peyton sighed, "I spent an hour getting my look ready today, I was going to flirt non stop with Jake and irritate him today on the bus ride.." Peyton pouted.

Then the 3 looked at each and burst into laughter again.

What a great way to wake up.

---

"Ms. Carova, pleaseeeee! Please please please please pleaseeeeeee! Why notttttt!" Brooke whined for the fiftieth time that morning. She had tried to talk her into letting her and Haley be together for the trip but Ms. Carova wouldn't give in.

"I told you already, I want you to get to know new people this time. I see you two always together. This trip is about starting anew. You'll never know, I think this is a really great thing for you two. Trust me, you'll thank me later for this." The teacher smiled and dismissed them with a wink.

Haley sighed and Brooke pouted and groaned while muttering things under her breath. Haley chuckled and patted her friend on the back. Hey, it's ok, maybe the person won't be so bad. Who knows, right?" She said, trying to lighten things up. Brooke just grumbled as she slumped into her seat as the bell rang and people started pouring into the classroom. Haley took her seat, a few seats away from Brooke. She watched as a certain blue-eyed boy entered the classroom. And for the first time, she caught his gaze and they actually held it for more than a millisecond. After 5 seconds of silence Haley couldn't' stand it anymore and had to give in as she turned away again and realized she hadn't been breathing for the last 5 seconds.

Sure, they didn't talk yet, but hey, at least they made some progress. The talking part will come shortly.

"Okay class! I'm sure that your luggage is already packed into the bus by now, are we all excited??" Ms. Carova spoke enthusiastically.

Murmurs of 'yeah!' and woots erupted in the classroom. They get to be outside for 4 weeks, not do any school work, and no adults or teachers for most of the time, what was not to like?

"Alright, before we get to explaining things I am informing you guys of a small change of plans first in terms of partnering.

Brooke looked up and paid full attention and Haley sat up too, curious.

"Chase has canceled his trip to see his relatives and decided to join us after all," Ms. Carova smiled at him. He shyly smiled back. Haley didn't even notice he was there, he was usually so quiet. "However, Brooke," She looked at Brooke, Brooke stared back, wondering where this was going. "Chase specifically requested to be your partner, I think it's a good time for you guys to get to know each other a bit."

"WHATT! But- Before-You said-" Brooke stuttered. She knew there was no point so she just sighed, "Whatever, whoop-de-doo." She added under her breath, "at least I'm not with the asshole anymore". Then it brought to her attention that Nathan was now partnerless. Oh shit. A thought quickly registered through her mind and she gasped in shock and quickly turned to look at Haley. Haley seemed to be focused on the teacher and didn't see Brooke trying to get her attention. Maybe it didn't register in her mind yet. Brooke slapped her forehead and waited for the words to come.

"Now, this means that Nathan now needs a partner of course, and as many of you guys probably heard, Lucas is now suspended from the trip for 2 weeks because of an …unplanned incident", She shook her head sadly as she was also disappointed in him. He was one of her best students. "..So, Haley, I believe that you need a partner too. So, it should be no problem for you and Nathan to go together on this trip. Alright." The teacher clapped her hands, "Now that this is settled, let's move on to other things….."

Ms. Carova continued talking but Haley couldn't hear anything after the words "You and Nathan" left the teacher's mouth. She just sat there. Finally after a minute of processing it, she groaned and thought, _Just my luck! Why the heck does stupid Chase have to come now?? And he just hadddd to request Brooke! God._ Haley immediately felt guilty after thinking the thoughts. Of course if wasn't his fault or anything. She was just pissed. Well, it was a good opportunity to get that 'talking' thing started now. She couldn't avoid it forever. She briefly looked at Nathan's way in the corner of her eye but he wasn't looking her way. She wondered what he was thinking. Was he nervous too? They haven't talked in forever.

"Alright, so let's get on the bus now guys, follow me." Ms. Carova gestured as she left the room. Everyone followed her. Brooke, Peyton, and Haley were last to leave.

"You think you'll be ok?" Peyton asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I have to talk to him anyway, we definitely have things to figure out."

Peyton nodded her head slowly, understanding.

"Hey, just so you know, I'll always be there to kick his ass if he tries anything! Just say the word, Hales." Brooke tried to smile her usual way, hoping to making Haley feel better.

"Of course. I'm not worried though, I've got the best friends in the whole wide world!" Haley squeezed between them and put her arms around their shoulders.

"Besides, now way am I going to let a stupid ass ruin the best trip of the year!" Haley smiled.

For some reason, her stomach seemed to disagree as it churned anxiously.

-----

Haley and Nathan sat on the coach bus together since Ms. Carova forced everyone to sit with their partners to get to know them and to introduce each other. Psh. Ha, yea, like they need any introducing and getting to know each other. Nathan already knew Haley inside and out. Literally. Haley suppressed a shudder. They had been sitting for 5 minutes now. Both unsure of what to say to each other first. Haley almost cried in frustration when she finally decided to be first. She couldn't stand it anymore.

"So.. Hi..?" She meant to sound casual but she couldn't help but feel like it sounded like a nervous question.

Nathan turned around to face her and their eyes locked again and both felt the urge to get closer. As he was turning he gently brushed his arm against hers and Haley couldn't help but shudder this time as she felt a familiar shock she felt before. Nathan welcomed the feeling, the one he yearned for ever since so many nights ago, when it still seemed like only yesterday.

"Umm.. Haley.." He tried to say something but for once, he was out of words. The situation was already beyond messed up. The two were inseparable years ago, then hate each other and don't talk for years, then one night get drunk and have sex together. It's rough, but it's just the blunt way to put it. Nathan definitely didn't want to push anything this time.

Haley was slightly shocked, _what? No smartass comment?_ Well that was a change.

"Okay, let's just cut to the chase, obviously this small talk thing isn't working. I believe we both know what we have to talk about. I've been avoiding it for days now but I just can't do it anymore."

"Neither can I." Nathan's eyes burned into hers and she gulped but the lump refused to go away.

"I.. That night…" Haley tried to approach the subject.

"I'm sorry."

"W-what?" Haley stared at him, a bit dumbstruck. Well, she hadn't seen that one coming.

"I'm really sorry Haley, I didn't know that you were a.. well.. you know.. I swear. And you need to know that I never meant to hurt you."

Was her ears deceiving her? Did Nathan Scott actually apologize?

"Umm uh… I guess I may have overreacted a little… I supposed the night wasn't _that_ bad…" Haley tried out a small smile.

"No, Haley, I was an ass, and I really wish I could take back a lot of the things I've done. It's just that I've been under so much pressure at home .. and Dan.. and basketball… and I was failing a lot of subjects, and to top it off I had to keep my image up and my ego just got in the way and…" He trailed off when he realized he was rambling. Of course only Haley could make him this way. He looked deep into her eyes and spoke, "I never thought that what we shared that night was just nothing. You have to know that. It wasn't just a one night stand for me. I really wanted it. And I felt something different…" He searched her eyes, trying to look for a sign of something, anything. Haley didn't even realize she wasn't talking, she was still trying to absorb all the information. Why did he just suddenly open up like that? Maybe he just really wanted to get it all out too.

"I felt it too" She said breathlessly

"What?" Now it was Nathan's turn to be confused, he almost expected a slap, some yelling; he felt stupid when after he opened up to her and Haley just sat there.

"I felt it too, that night. I.. don't regret it at all. I guess it was just the circumstances and everything, it just caused me to overreact."

"I swear Haley, when I first asked you to tutor me on that night, I was seriously going to reconcile everything and make up for my wrongs. But.. I got scared. It's been _years._ I was scared about what could happen. I backed out."

Haley knew Nathan better than anyone still, even after all the years. She could hear the honesty in his voice and knew how hard it must be to admit all these things. He had always hid behind his cocky version whenever he wanted to avoid something. And it always worked. Well, just not this time.

"What happened to us, Nathan?" Haley whispered, her eyes started to moisten as she thought back to their childhood. "Everything was so great. You never told me and Luke why you suddenly left us, ignored us, and began to be so cold to us. We waited for a whole year, Nathan. How could you do that do us? We thought that you would return to us, but you never did. Why??" Haley demanded.

Nathan looked down in shame and Haley felt a pang of sadness too.

"Dan.."

"Of course."

"Haley, listen."

"He seems to be everything now. Why do you even listen to him? You're turning into him! What has he done to you?? You're not the same person I knew 15 years ago Nathan. You were so strong. You never let him get the better of you. What could he have possibly done to change you so much like this??" Haley felt anger taking over now, why didn't Nathan fight back? She knew he could. And she and Lucas would have been there for him every single second.

"You weren't alone, Nathan.." Haley whispered, "You had _us_."

"He threatened the lives of you two!" Nathan suddenly shot out, the conversation was becoming slightly louder than a regular conversation was supposed to be. People were starting to stare. He shot them a cold look and they quickly turned away. Haley knew they were still listening though. She didn't care anymore.

"Excuse me?"

"He.."Nathan closed his eyes. "He said that if I continued to be with you guys, it would ruin my future, and he would hit me anyway, if I didn't listen. I could have handled that. I could have handled any physical pain that he would put me through but he did something that was so low I wanted to kill him." Nathan gritted his teeth. "He had his 'ways' of dealing with things. Things that were a nuisance to him. He felt you guys were distractions and I knew that if I still didn't listen, eventually he would do something very terrible. I couldn't let that happen. You guys were my everything. The thought of something bad happening to you guys, especially you, Haley," He paused and held on to Haley's gaze, she felt like she might cry, "It was just too much to bear. I just couldn't deal with that. I could never forgive myself."

"So you just pushed us away.." Haley's voice was flat and void of emotion. She knew that he did it for them and as touched as she was and as emotional as she was right now, she just still felt sad that he didn't even look to them for help or comfort. They had a right to know. They were his best friends!

"No, it's not like that"

"Then what? You couldn't trust us enough or didn't think we were strong enough to be there for you?"

"No, Haley!"

"I thought we were more than that to you"

Nathan growled in aggravation, "Just listen-"

"I've heard enough." Haley knew she wasn't really mad at him; she just was upset that he didn't try to contact or let them know for 15 years. _15 years! _He just left them hanging, no explanation, no nothing. He had broken her heart.

"I'm sorry alright?"

"Sorry is just a word, Nathan. And as of right now, there is absolutely nothing you can say or do that could make this messed up situation any better—" Haley didn't get to finish her sentence as Nathan's lips suddenly collided with her. She sat still for a moment, too shocked to do anything. She melted then and instantly forgave everything that had ever happened. He pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes.

"Except that."

She pulled him to her again and kissed him again, this time the pace increased and it was more passionate, like they just popped a carefully set bubble and nothing could hold them back anymore. When air became an issue, they pulled away breathlessly. Both had a smile on their faces and temporarily all their troubles were over. They were 6 years old again, playing outside, swinging on the swinging, splashing each other with water at the beach.

"So.. where are we now?" Haley asked hesitantly when the silence began to get awkward.

"Well.." Nathan looked outside the window and squinted exaggeratedly and said, "It appears we are very close to Jonville Forest, seeing as that sign just passed us saying 15 km till—"

"Nathan!" Haley laughing and punched him on the arm. Nathan returned with his trademark smirk.

"Oww! Man, you punch hard for a girl!" I was only answering your question.."

"Shut up! You know what I mean! I said… Where are we now? What does this make us? I .. too much has happened and I don't even know what to feel anymore. It's just so sudden and.."

"Haley, it'll be alright. We'll get through it. And as for your question, I..I honestly don't really know each."

"A-are we, are we just friends? Are we going to be like old times? It's going to be kind of weird.. Or are we actually going to be.. well.. like.. I don't know.." Haley blushed, flustered. Nathan smiled. She looked so adorable when she was embarrassed. Haley quickly turned around, trying to avoid him seeing her face. It was at that moment that Nathan saw it. A brightly coloured cheap plastic bracelet fell out of her pocket. He gasped. _Was it possible?_ He picked it up and looked at it for a moment. To many memories were flooding back.

"Haley?" He spoke in a soft voice. She turned around slowly. Then she saw what he held, and her flush came back to her cheeks.

"O-oh.. uhh that.." She stammered. Did she seem pathetic? Holding on to it for so long? Not letting go of a stupid bracelet?

"You.. you kept it the entire time?" He managed to say, only it seemed more like a statement than a question.

Haley nodded. Not sure what else to say.

That was all Nathan needed though. A spark lit up in him. Haley never forgot him. Her feelings for him were the same as him for her. He had been so worried that if he ever did admit his feelings Haley might not return them. Only he never got his chance to tell her anyway…

"Wow."

"I know, it's stupid, but I just.. I didn't want to forget the old memories you know.. especially not of you.." She looked up at him and could see all the emotions in his eyes. The ones that she hoped to see 15 years ago, except only saw the 'best-friends' look every time he looked at her. But it was different. And her heart skipped a beat.

"You were never off my mind for one second you know?"

Haley smiled. Then she frowned.

Nathan became nervous, "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"How come you were so mean to me at school all the time?" A bit of hurt crossed her face but she quickly brushed it away.

Nathan looked down in guilt. "Sorry.. inflated ego and bad-boy image blocked myself from thinking properly…" He tried to grin, turn the mood better, but Haley stared at him hard, not impressed with his response.

His smile faltered. "Alright, alright.. Dan said…" He shot her a withering look.

Haley raised an eyebrow.

"He said that whoever I wasn't friends with would automatically become my enemy. You guys knew too much and I had to be an asshole to make you hate me and never want anything to do with me anymore."

Haley's body slumped.

"Haley, please, I never meant any of it. I always felt extremely bad every time after."

"You had a hell of a way of showing that" She retorted coldly, "Do you know how much I was hurt?? What hell you put me through?"

Nathan replied softly, "Well, I guess my brilliant plan worked then. You really, truly hated me." A soft but bitter smile crossed his lips.

Haley felt herself soften again. It was so strange seeing a proud and arrogant man so fallen. She just wanted to hug him and hold him. Like the old days.

"No.. I could never hate you."

"No, you should hate me. It's my entire fault."

"Nathan..stop.. It's Dan's fault."

"But I listened to him."

"You had no choice."

"There's always a choice."

Haley was about to say something again when she suddenly started giggling. Nathan looked at her like she was mad.

"Uhhh Haley?"

"Sorry! It's just that, it's kind of ironic, just a second ago we were arguing on opposite sides and you were trying to make me feel better and now you're the one miserable and I'm trying to get you to stop cutting your wrists over this." Haley began to laugh again. How he loved that laugh. He definitely needed to hear that sound more often.

He found himself chuckling too and pulled her in for a hug, "Alright, let's not talk about this anymore."

"It's good to have you back Nathan Scott."

"I'm so happy I didn't lose you."

Haley smiled, then a mischievous smirk crossed her face.

"What.. You're looking funny Haley.." Nathan leaned away a bit, scared by her smirk.

Haley quickly snatched the bracelet from his hands and slipped it on her wrist, where it belonged. Then before Nathan could even say 1, 2, 3, she thumped him on his head with her carry-on bag.

"What the hell Haley? That hurt!" He whined like a little boy and Haley just laughed.

"And that's what you get for being a bitch to me for all these years." Then she whacked him again on the shoulder with her hand.

"And that's for me having to suffer through it all these years."

Nathan started laughing too as he pulled her close to him and gently kissed her very briefly before tickling her like a madman.

"EEK! Nathan you jerk! You tricked me!"

And he continued to tickle her and enjoying every second of the special moment.

-----

She growled in annoyance. _ Weren't they over already? Didn't they hate each other? Why the hell are they giggling and being all kissy-kissy? _She watched irritably from the seat behind the two. Of course they didn't even realize she was even there, listening to their conversation. They were obviously way too into each other. She huffed in displeasure. All those times she tried to talk to him, he just answered curtly and ignored her. Even when she tried every move in the book to seduce him, he resisted. What the fuck? And now, after years of bitching, they just make up? Like that?

And what was all the shit about 15 years ago? They were just kids for god's sake; and the stupid plastic bracelet? What was the big deal about that? What a loser, that bitch.

Whatever. It was only a little obstacle in her way anyway. She would crush it quickly. She always did.

She wanted Nathan Scott.

And she always got what she wanted.

--

**A/N**

**OMG! Yay! I finished this chapter! It took me a few hours but yay! I think this is one of my longest chapters so far. So this is for all the Naley lovers here who were dying to get some Naley. But the action is only getting started though. ;)**

**Any guesses on who's the bitch in the end? ;P**

**Anyway, I'm dying to post this now, so read, if you like it review!**

**Thanks guys!**

**XOXO**


	11. Safely in Your Arms

**A/N**

**Hi guys, you probably can guess what I'm going to say now. I didn't update in a while but honestly so much was going on. We just moved to our new house and I had exams and tests and everything was all pretty hectic. (I know I know, that doesn't really cut it…) So, here's me trying to make it up to u guys with this long chapter. **

**Thanks so much to **oth24naley, scottjames23, LiZ457, xjackullin, Lou, loveSoapDrama, Jess2303, Naleylover23xo. **I love what you guys have to say! **

**One more thing, Chase is like a completely different person than on the show so bear with me if he seems kind of pathetic….. :D**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**------**

**Chapter 10: Safely in Your Arms**

"Uhh" Chase began. Then he met Brooke's piercing eyes when he accidently looked up. That was all it took to send him back to his untalking shy state. He felt intimidated by her. She was just so… perfect. Gorgeous, independent, strong. Everything he wished he would have been. Suddenly he thought that it was all a bad idea and mentally slapped himself on the forehead. _This was a stupid idea. Why the hell did you ask to be with Brooke? You're such a pathetic loser Chase!! Why am I so afraid to talk to her?? God she's making this so difficult…. _Brooke was distracted. She pretended to look out the window but it was pretty obvious she was secretly eavesdropping on the heated conversation between the jock of this school and the smartest girl in the school. As if not every person on this whole bus was doing the same.

God, the drama between them is probably enough to last for the next 5 years at this crazy school.

"Brooke…" Chase gathered up what was left of his courage and decided to just go for it.

"SHh! Hold on a sec!" Brooke quickly shushed him. Chase turned a light shade of red. He sighed.

Brooke must have heard him as a small exasperated sigh also escaped her lips. She turned around warily with an apologetic look on her face. She felt bad just looking at his crestfallen face. She was still kind of angry with what he did, making Haley and Nathan have to go together, but he was such an innocent and gentle kid that she couldn't bear to hold a grudge. Somehow, she naturally and automatically felt calm and gentle whenever he was around her. Weird. She shook it off.

"Sorry Chase, but this is very important and I have to find out what the hell is going on over there!" She craned her head trying to see the front of the bus and trying to look inconspicuous. It didn't work. People stared at her. She flipped them off. Chase felt that Brooke was so cute, like under her tough exterior, she was really just a normal human being, just as fragile and delicate as we all are. He wanted to get to know her, he was curious.

"Ok, whatever, Haley will tell me later about all the details." Brooke huffed and flopped back into her seat with a whoosh. She crossed her arms and turned to look at Chase.

"Soo, what's with this, Chase? I don't really recall talking to you before and now you're suddenly requesting to camp with me? An explanation would be nice?" Brooke raised an eyebrow.

Chase looked at his hands as he fumbled with them. Brooke fought the urge to roll her eyes. It was getting annoying.

"Well, I wanted to meet some new people and I saw you and I thought why not start with the famous Brooke?" He flashed a shy boyish grin. Brooke felt her lips form a smile. _Well the boy's got the flattery part down,_ she thought, amused.

"Sure, would you like an autograph to go with that too?" Brooke teased.

Chase's eyes lit up with enthusiasm, playing along, "Really? You mean it? Wow! Gosh, I gotta tell all my friends!!"

Brooke and Chase both started laughing. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

_So far so good, _Chase thought, the hope lighting a spark again.

Suddenly, the laughter was cut short by a ringtone.

_I'm bringing sexy back! Yeah! _

Brooke's smile lit up and she was excited as she quickly answered.

"Hey Luke!.....I missed you too!.... How are you?....Aww that sucks… I know…..Eh.. I can't really tell, I'm going to ask her about it later….Don't worry about it…. Yep… Miss you too….. bye…. Love you! Muah!" She made a kissing sound into her cell.

Chase's little spark of hope vanished as quickly as it came. Of course, obviously Brooke already had a boyfriend. Lucas? Wow, who would have thought?

"That was your boyfriend?" Chase asked, even though he already knew the answer. He just had to hear her say it.

"Yep! I miss him so much, if only he were here…" Brooke trailed off, "There is way too much Naley drama around here. And of course, Luke always has to protect her…" Brooke sighed. "But I understand, I would do the same, Haley's like my sister." _Shut up Brooke! Why are you rambling about these things to an almost complete stranger!!_

Chase chuckled, "Yeah, I totally understand. I have a little sister and I simply love her to bits. I would do anything for her." He offered a shy grin. Brooke smiled back, little dimples forming on either side of her lips.

"Aww, I've always wanted a sister. But Haley and Peyton are practically family. But still, I've always wondered what it'd be like to have a little sister." Brooke looked off into the distance thoughtfully. "Well,I probably have a sibling I don't even know about anyway or something twisted like that…" Brooke scoffed and made a disgusted sound at the back of her throat.

Chase made a confused expression. "What do you mean?"

"Ugh, let's just say I don't exactly have such a great mother daughter relationship. I haven't even talked to her in like…. years…." Her expression twisted into sadness and anger mixed together.

"What.. what do you mean? What happened?" Chase asked with an honest earnest expression mixed with worry.

Brooke knew she probably should stop talking at about right now. But she never really talked about her personal life to anyone besides Peyton and Haley and somehow, it just felt good to let out some repressed feelings, even if it's with someone she hardly knows anything about. There's just.. something about him that makes Brooke feel so open and exposed. It sent her a shiver down her back. It was like.. there was some kind of…connection between them. It was an unfamiliar feeling.

"Ever since I was born, Victoria, my _mom_," She said with disgust, "always hated me. She never wanted me. I was just a 'mistake'. We hardly talk. She's hardly even around. She's always so mysterious and kept to herself. I guess most of the time I was raised by my best friend's families, they've always been there for me. Victoria never gave me any of the love that children were supposed to feel." Brooke felt her eyes prick and turned away from Chase's intense deep blue eyes. Almost as blue and stunning as Lucas's. "No, instead, she just offered me her credit card. I haven't seen her in ages so who knows what she's been up to. She could have been knocked up by some other disgusting rich freak and have 10 kids or something. I don't care anyways." She wiped away her watery eyes quickly and tried to smile. "Sorry about that, you're not really supposed to see that.." She briefly laughed quietly.

"Brooke, it's ok. I know how you feel.. Well, kind of."

"Now it's your turn to explain." Brooke smiled.

"Ok, well… for me, it's with my dad. He's been really great in the beginning and all but soon he started to change. He became.. colder toward me and my sister and further apart. He was always so distant and hardly home. I had a feeling he was probably cheating on my mom or something. Then the arguments began. Mom and dad were frequently fighting and a year later, they got a divorce. And my sister and I have been living with my mom. We haven't heard from dad in a while." Chase shrugged, "Not that I care anyways." He grinned a bit. Brooke laughed hearing him copy what she said at the end of her dramatic speech.

"Do we have to act all sappy and sweet to each other now?" Brooke joked.

"Definitely not. Wouldn't want to ruin your reputation right?" Chase chuckled, "Besides I don't think I could handle that anyway."

"Oh yeah.. absolutely not, cause, you know, you are soooo _not_ the kind of sentimental, shy, understanding kind of person." Brooke rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Chase smirked and went along with it, "Where on earth did you come up with _that?_ I am _so _not shy!" He laughed, giving her an innocent face and looked up under his long lashes.

Brooke and Chase both cracked up and Brooke slapped his leg playfully. Then they realized that they weren't exactly the only people on the bus and people were giving them weird looks. The infamous Brooke talking with shy-boy? Not likely. It's not like they were brother sister or anything.

Brooke coughed and quickly said, "Uhh, for the last time! Chuck, I already have a boyfriend!"

Chase looked at her with an eyebrow raised and said, "It's Chase."

"Chase, Chuck, what_ever_! I couldn't really care less!" Brooke smiled discreetly and winked. Chase understood and forced a smile back. But secretly he felt his heart drop 3 miles down. Obviously she was only joking about the boyfriend thing. It was just an act for the other people… right?

Chase sighed and turned away. What was he thinking in the first place? He never stood a chance. Not against Lucas. Or anyone for that matter.

----------------------

Haley suddenly felt a jolt and her head flew up and looked frantically around. "What? What happened?"

She heard a chuckle beside her and felt a warm familiar hand gently put her head back on their shoulder and kiss the top of her head. "Shh, don't worry, we're almost there, the bus just went over a bump in the road and bounced. Go back to sleep."

She sighed at hearing the low, husky voice. _Whoops, I fell asleep. I hope I didn't say anything stupid in my sleep…. _ Her face reddened slightly. She then looked up at Nathan and saw his beautiful blue eyes look back at her. "Nah, I can't sleep anymore, not that I can anyways.. with you so close right here…" She smirked and leaned up and pecked his lips. She heard a smooth chuckle and a hand smoothing her hair.

She leaned back against his shoulder and her thoughts began running wild again.

_God, the hard part is going to come again soon. Breaking the news! Whoopee! Long time rivals after 4 years get back together on a freaking bus! What a shocker! I wonder how long the gossip and whispering and staring and pointing will last this time. Whatever. It's not like everyone is not already messed up at this school. This kind of thing isn't that much of a surprise. It'll be old new as soon as it came. New things will be the talk of the school soon, like, 'girl gets pregnant at graduation'! _Haley giggled quietly. _Yeah, right. That'll happen._

Nathan felt Haley shaking on his shoulder and asked, "What's so funny? Am I missing something?"

Haley sat up and looked at him, "Oh, it's nothing, just wondering what our explanation will be this time. Cause, you know, in case you didn't notice, we kind of have an audience over here."

Nathan laughed and said, "Psh, that. Just let them think whatever. Who cares what they think anyway. We don't owe anyone an explanation."

"I know, but they're gunna gossip and whisper and stare and stuff and it gets pretty annoying when they spy on you every second of the day trying to figure out the big 'James and Scott Mystery' and following you all over the place trying to hear what you say and stuff—"

Nathan shushed her with a finger on her lips. "You're so adorable when you ramble." Haley could feel her cheeks rising 3 degrees. "Haha, they'll get over it when some new scandal comes up. For once I just want to put all the drama behind and just be ourselves, you know? I feel like I'm just putting out lie after lie and before you know it, you have to lie to cover for your other lies and life just gets a hundred times more complicated than it used to be. I'm still trying to untangle my messes."

"And I'll help you with that." Haley murmured as her lips touched his again.

Nathan's lips curved into a smile and murmured back, "I'd like that."

Suddenly the bus jumped up a metre again sending Haley and Nathan up from their seats.

"Oww! I think your nose just broke my jaw!" Nathan complained rubbing his chin and putting on a pout.

"You shut up! More like your teeth just cut up my forehead!" Haley shot him a look while rubbing her forehead.

"Awww, I'm sorry babe." Nathan smiled and pulled her into a hug. Haley laughed lightly.

"I might forgive you… in a couple of years… or depending on how you make it up to me…." Haley said thoughtfully.

"Hmm.. I have a few ideas.." Nathan smirked.

"Wanna show me a few?" Haley suggested innocently.

Nathan was amused and mildly surprised by this different Haley. She was so much different than the shy girl she was before. Guess there was more catching up than he thought. Their little moment was interrupted when a loud speaker voice boomed all around them. They cringed.

"Alrightly everyone! We're here! Get ready to gather up your stuff." The bus slowly rolled to a stop. Everyone started cheering.

Haley and Nathan got up and slowly made their way as the bus was suddenly cramped with fumbling people everywhere. Finally they got out of the bus.

"Whew! I thought we weren't gunna make it out of there!" Nathan said.

"I almost got trampled twice!" Haley pouted.

"See this is where being tall comes in handy, Hales" Nathan joked.

Haley gasped and said, "You jerk! I bet you were the one who trampled me." Haley turned away and crossed her arms childishly.

"Aww Hales!" Nathan forced her to turn around and batted his eyelashes.

Haley tried to stifle her laughter but ended up giggling anyway. "You're so pathetic."

"Ouch. I'm wounded." Nathan put on a hurt face.

"Oh, suck it up buttercup." Haley looked at the piece of paper that was handed out to her. "Ok, so we are camping at…. Area D-2.. which is.." Haley scanned the large forest around her and saw a little marking a few yards away, "Over there. So we just follow the trail and it'll get us there. Do you have the stuff?"

"Yep, all right here." Nathan pointed at the bags at their feet.

"Good, I'm going to catch up with Peyt and Brooke and see what's up with them. And they're probably dying to know what happened on the bus. So, I'll meet you there Ok? I can carry half of the—"

"No, it's ok, I got it. You go ahead."

"You sure?"

"Yep. I'm strong Hales. I can handle it."

Haley rolled her eyes, "Whatever. I see your ego hasn't changed much."

Nathan smirked and picked up the bags. "Have fun, Hales."

----------

The fiery red head stared at the couple with distaste.

Rachel Gatina was not one to be messed with. She grinned as she saw Nathan walk away by himself and Haley skipping off to see her friends._ About time. Finally she's separated from Nathan._

_That annoying little smarty-pants should be happy while she could, cause that's all going to change very, very soon. _Rachel thought, satisfied as she began to follow Nathan. She saw him put the bags down when he reached the campground and start preparing the tent. She was thinking about what she was going to say when suddenly a flash of brown caught her eye. Curious, she turned in the direction and tried to see what it was. She walked deeper into the forest and just when she was about to give up, she felt a hand from behind her grab her waist and another cover her mouth just as she was about to scream.

"Okay. This is how it will go. I'm going to let go of your mouth and you are not going to scream. You are not going to tell anyone that I am here. Do we understand each other…. Rachel?" A smooth and unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear. Rachel's eyes widened when she heard her name. In the position she was in, the most she could do was to nod reluctantly. Then, slowly, the hand was released from her mouth. She turned around to look at the person.

Then she gasped when she saw who it was.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing over here???" Rachel hissed between her lips as her eyes narrowed.

-------------------------

When Brooke and Peyton spotted Haley winding her way towards them, they also quickly dismissed their partners and sent them off to carry the bags to the campground. They ran to Haley with faces of excitement and worry and anticipation. They grabbed her hand and quickly dragged her off to a little trail leading to Jonville River where there were less people.

"So?? What happened??"

"Spill Hales!!"

"You were kissing him!"

"I can't believe you didn't kill each other!" Words rushed out of Brooke and Peyton's mouths as they shook Haley impatiently.

"Guys! Guys! Calm down!" Haley grabbed their shoulders and forced them to stay still.

"Come on! It's killing me! I couldn't hear what you guys were saying from where I was!!" Brooke glowered.

"Haha, ok ok! Just stop so you can listen to what I'm saying!" Haley laughed as they did the zip-lips-throw-away-key motion.

"It actually wasn't that bad. He didn't act like a jerk, which was what I was half expecting. He came clean to me and apologized for everything."

"Holy SHIT! Nathan actually apologized??!" Peyton burst out.

"SHHHH" Brooke threw her a look and said, "Go on Haley."

"I know, I was pretty surprise too. But as it turns out, he was also tired of the crap we were always giving each other and… he said…. He likes me! He's always liked me, ever since we were little kids." Haley beamed.

There was a silence for a second.

"And you just forgave him?? Like that??" Peyton asked, wide-eyed. "How do you know?? He could be just lying you know."

"I just know. I dunno, he was just so sincere.. and… I don't know how to describe it but it was so nice. I really think he means it. I can just feel it." Haley sighed.

"Aww," Brooke looked over at Peyton, "Our little girl has all grown up and is in love!!"

"Shush! You guys!" Haley crossed her arms.

"We're just playing with ya, babe. I'm happy for you though." Brooke put a hand on her shoulder. "Even though I really badly want to kick Scott's ass right now, I won't for your sake."

"Gee, that means a lot Tigger. Thanks SO much." Haley said sarcastically. "Well, yeah. I guess we'll just see how this goes now. He also explained about the past and said it was all because of Dan and stuff. We got into a fight over the whole Dan thing but later I just figured, the past is the past. Now is what's important."

"I've always figured u had a crush on him." Peyton put in.

"Duh! A blind man coulda seen the chemistry between them." Brooke backed up.

Haley's mouth dropped. "Excuse me?? More like TENSION! Not chemistry."

"You're right, it was the sexual tension. And the chemistry." Brooke said.

"No! There was no.. sexual tension! WHat are you talking about?"

"Oh please. It was always so obvious." Peyton said.

"Then how come you guys never spoke up about it?"

"Well, most of the time your hate for him dominated the love side. Besides, we wanted to protect you because of Nathan's reputation. We all know he doesn't really stick with one girl for more than a week."

Haley's face fell a bit. Of course it was true. But she just thought that it could be different this time. "He's changed guys. Honestly."

"We trust you Haley, but just be careful." Peyton said.

"Of course I will." _I won't let my heart break again like before. Lucas doesn't need all that drama again. He's put me back together way to many times. I owe him so much. _Haley added in her thoughts.

"Ok so I need to get something cleared up," Peyton said, "So the club incident.. that was.. uh.. consensual?"

"Well… yeah, I guess. I guess the anger just heated the moment. Oh my god. Who was I kidding? You guys are so right. There _was_ sexual tension between us!" Haley moaned and put her hands over her face in shame and sat down on a rock. "Ugh, well that's kind of embarrassing."

Peyton and Brooke both laughed and sat down beside her.

"Don't worry, now that it's.. official I guess between you two, you have plenty of time to relieve that tension." Brooke smirked and winked at Haley.

"Brookie!" Haley's face reddened again and she pushed her playfully. "Trust me, it will NOT be physical for a while. We have so much to sort out."

"True."

"Anywayyyy, enough about me. You guys have to tell me what's been going on with you two on the bus. What was up with the Chase kid? Is he like infatuated with you Brooke? He doesn't talk ever and when he finally does, he requests to camp with you?" Haley raised an eyebrow. "And Peyton, I feel like we hardly hang out anymore. Sorry, so much has been happening. How's it been with Jake?"

"Don't worry about it Hales. How about this. We go and setup our camp sites and later you guys can come over and we can make a campfire and have tons of girl talk." Peyton suggested.

"Sounds great!" Brooke said excitedly.

"Yea, and plus, I'm kind of starving." Haley smiled.

----

**A/N**

**Whew! Another long chapter. My fingers are cold. Brrr it's cold in here. Anyways.**

**YAY~! It's XMAS BREAK!!! Which means… more spare time! Which means… more updates!!! YAY!**** But I have exams coming after the break :( so that means I need to study study study too.**

**Updates depend on you guys, my lovely readers! Review review review! You know it makes me happy. :) And when I'm happy…. You guessed it, updates! My goal was to get 100 reviews by the 10th chapter but I guess that won't happen now. But you guys can still help me get 100 reviews to make me happy**** :)**

**I'm also thinking of writing a twilight fanfic too cuz I absolutely luv Jacob and Nessie! They're just so adorable togetherrrr! Hehe.**

**Ok, enough rambling.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	12. It's a Pleasure to Meet You Too

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! So a few days ago I was writing the outline to this story and I've already planned out pretty much everything and I'm so excited!! When I was done, I ended up with about 25 chapters, chap 25 being the epilogue. Who knows, it could be more or less, but if I don't change much to the plot and stick to the outline, the story will probably be around 25 chapters or so. Oh, and I also wrote my outline for my Nessie/Jake story and i'm excited about that too! But more on that later......  
**

**Merci beaucoup to LiZ457, xjackullin, jackiehyde4eva, loveSoapDrama, scottjames23 for reviewing! Oh and xjackullin and jackiehyde4eva, I sent you guys a message in response to your reviews, did you see it?**

**I'm surprised no one picked up on a huge hint in the previous chapter. Oh well. You'll find out soon enough. *evil laugh, rubs hands together, shines flashlight under face* *cough***

**Oh and PS. I had a lil too much fun writing this chapter :P hehe….**

**----------**

**Chapter 11: It's a Pleasure to Meet You Too**

Haley happily skipped off into the trail in the forest, eager to see Nathan and excited in anticipation for the campfire. The first day, everyone was allowed to just relax, set up camp, chill, and talk with friends. Haley was in an exceptionally good mood because finally, _finally, _the crazy drama was over. She and Nathan could be together, Nathan wasn't a jackass anymore, '_ahem'_, Peyton was happy with Jake, and Brooke seemed to get along with Chase fine. Maybe this trip could turn out into something amazing.

Haley brushed the loose stringy branches away from her face as she reached the little empty circle of grass, free of trees, bushes, and plants. Just an empty patch of grass covered land. She stepped into the circle and stepped on a twig, which snapped underneath the pressure. Nathan turned around, a brilliant smile on his face, blue eyes twinkling, and Haley could feel her heart rate speed up like a hummingbird's. She put a smile on her own face as well and walked up to Nathan. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Hey babe, I know you missed me, but there's plenty of James to go around," Haley smirked and looked up at him.

Nathan chuckled, "Hey you stole my line!"

"And you steal my breath away, so now we're even," Haley grinned.

"Not quite, you kind of forgot the part where you stole my heart," Nathan grinned back.

Haley smacked his chest, about to say something back when her cell began to ring, interrupting the quiet moment. Both Haley and Nathan jumped away from each other at the same time.

"Holy shit! I swear that thing just gave me a heart attack!" Nathan said, dramatically clutching his heart in one hand.

"Really? You have a heart? I thought I stole it already?" Haley smirked and winked before turning away and flipping her cell open. Nathan rolled his eyes and continued to fix up the tent.

"EEEK! LUKE! I MISSED YOU!!" Nathan suddenly heard Haley shriek. He winced and glared at her. Haley stuck her tongue out before turning away again. Nathan and Lucas didn't exactly end on the best note last time they saw each other.

"I know, I know, I really wish you were here….Stop apologizing! I already told you it was fine!...No they found me another camping partner…Umm… It's… Nathan…" Then at tha moment Haley pulled the phone away from her ear and held it away and winced as a serious of loud shouting buzzed through the tiny speaker. Nathan couldn't help but smirk a little at the reaction at just the sound of his name. Yep, it's gotta be his charm and charisma.

Haley put the phone back to her ear once the shouting died out a little.

"Really, no- no Luke- it's ok- LUKE!!! LISTEN TO ME!" Haley shouted back. Nathan stifled a laugh.

"Everything's fine, it's a long story but uhhh we're kind of… heapologizedtomeonthebusandconfessedhisundyingloveformeanditoldhimilikedhimbackandnowwe'rekindofdatingeachother." Haley gushed out in one breath. Nathan didn't hold back this time and chuckled, amused by the conversation. He decided to sneak up on Haley and surprise her.

There was a pause. Haley sighed. "Never mind… You're coming here for the last two weeks right? I'll explain everything then, ok?" Just then, Nathan was right behind Haley and started tickling Haley at her sides. She instantly burst into a fit of laugher and gasps. "Eek! Nathan! I can't breathe! Ahhh stop it!!!" Nathan was now close enough to hear the other side of the conversation and was pleased with himself when he heard Lucas's outraged shoutings on the other side of the line.

"Nathan you son-of-a-bitch! I swear, if you lay another hand on her-"

"Lu..cas…It's.. all.. good…Sorry.. can't.. talk.. right now.. I'll call.. you… laterrAHHHH" Haley tried to say between laughter but ended up failing as Nathan continued to tickle her causing the two to fall onto the grass.

Nathan faintly heard Lucas's voice saying "..I'll kick your a—" But he didn't let him finished as he took the phone that dropped on the grass and quickly flipped it shut.

It was then that Haley realized the position she was in as she and Nathan we're both panting on the grass. Their legs were tangled and Nathan was on top of her.

"Umm.. Nathan… I think I should get up now.." Haley said, trying to use a forceful voice but got distracted by his endless pools of blue.

"Hmm, you know what, Hales? I kind of like where I am now." Nathan said huskily before slowly moving in to her face. Haley could feel her breathing speed up and her heart go into overdrive and just as she was about to close her eyes, with a whoosh, she felt a weight being lifted off her and she quickly sprung up to see Nathan walking over to the backpacks and supplies. Nathan chuckled as he leaned against a stump and drank a bottle of water.

Haley groaned and covered her eyes in frustration as she flopped back into the soft grass.

"What the hell Nathan?? Are you trying to torture me?? Because you know, it's working."

Nathan laughed, "Just thought I'd give you a little preview of what's to come later. And you know, I have to get the tent set up and you distracting me doesn't help much."

Haley jerked up again, "Hey! Who's distracting who!"

Nathan ignored her, "And of course, you must know that the tent with the air mattress is wayyy more comfortable than the ground, right?" He finished with a wink.

Haley gasped, "You-! Urgh! You little-! There are no words to describe how horrible you are."

"Of course there are sweetie, you just never learned them." Nathan said, still casually leaning against the trunk.

Haley composed her self. "I'm surprised you're not suffocated already, I mean, even this whole forest doesn't seem to be big enough to contain your busting ego." Haley shot back, fanning her self dramatically before putting her hands on her hips.

Nathan didn't seem to be affected at all. "Yeah, whatever. Now if you're done making jabs at my _huge_ ego –and we all know what else is huge-," He stopped to wink and smirk at Haley and enjoying the little 'O' her mouth made as she gasped, 'I'd appreciate it if you would help me set up?" He finished with a evil chuckle.

Haley swiftly walked over to him, grabbed his water bottle and poured the rest of the water bottle all over his head and then pressed herself against him into the tree putting special pressure on a delicate part… Haley smirked to herself as she heard Nathan groan a bit. She moved her lips close to his right ear and whispered in a seductive, husky voice, "Nate, sweetie, you'd better control yourself a little bit better cause you and I both know that you definitely wouldn't want to lose your special _huge_," She emphasized by pressing herself with more pressure against him, "_busting _ego.." She purred, "Oh wait, I see you've already let it loose." She chuckled in a low voice before pulling away and skipping off towards the tent, leaving a very shocked Nathan frozen at the tree trunk.

'Damn," He thought, "I gotta get myself some looser pants."

---------

Brooke was just sitting inside her tent, relaxing on the air mattress, sipping some iced tea, while reading a fashion magazine. Chase had just finished setting up the tent by himself, while Brooke had been painting her nails, flipping through magazine, filing her nails, and picking out what clothes to wear, and such. Sure, she felt a little bit bad that she hadn't been helping much, but really, it's not her fault. She's Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis could never get caught hammering a peg into the ground or carrying bundles of firewood. It could ruin her manicure. And dirty her designer clothing.

She heard Chase sigh outside and say, "Finally!"

Brooke poked her head out of the tent and said, "Thanks Chase! I appreciate it, and I would have helped you a little bit more, but I set up the inside of the tent for you," She smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes.

Chase sighed again.

"Sure thing, Brooke. It's no problem."

"Good. Now come over here. You must be tired now. Have some iced tea." She gestured with her hand, inviting him inside.

"Kay." Chase pushed aside the flap and crawled into the tiny space.

"Damn it. I should have gotten a bigger tent. The picture on the box looked wayy bigger! They lied to me." He stuck out his bottom lip, causing Brooke to giggle at him.

"Come on, you big baby! It's big enough for the two of us. You can sue the lying bastards later if you want. For now, let's just appreciate nature and have lots of fun!"

Chase raised an eyebrow, "And by that you mean throw wild secret parties by the river and get drunk with sneaked in alcohol."

Brooke seemed to think about it for a sec and put a finger to her chin, "Yep. Sounds about right." She grinned mischievously.

Chase laughed. Brooke handed him the lemon iced tea and tried to reach out of the opening of the tent to put the magazine on a nearby stump. Somehow, it just happened to be an inch out of her reach. Brooke cursed under her breath and started to withdraw the extended arm when Chase leaned over to help her. Brooke accidently elbowed him in the side causing Chase to fall over and spill the iced tea all over Brooke and himself. Not to mention soak the mattress.

"Ugh! Chase!" Brooke looked at her ruined shirt, "Look what you did!"

"Oww," He said, rubbing his side, "It's not my fault you whacked me with your elbow. Ouch, it's so pointy. I bet that's going to bruise."

Brooke glared at him, "Want me to give you a matching bruise on your other side? All you have to do is ask." She threatened.

They glared at each other for a while. Finally Chase cracked and figured it was useless trying to argue with the Hurricane Davis. He would be lying in shreds before the main storm even hit.

"I'll clean it up." He mumbled.

Brooke smirked. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

----

Rachel glowered at the brown haired boy in front of her. She stared into those hypnotic green eyes…those striking, emerald gems… she snapped out of it. She had something to do, and he wasn't going to get in the way of that. No use lingering with the past. It was over now. End of story.

"Well?" She snapped impatiently, hands on her hips.

He merely chuckled under his breath and smirked at her.

Rachel was about to groan with exasperation when he spoke. In that smooth velvety voice…._Stop it Rachel! Remember who this is!_ Memories were flooding back to her but she fought it back.

"What would you say if I said I had a deal for you?" He said smoothly.

"I would say 'go to hell'" Rachel scowled.

He chucked again, "Haven't changed a bit, I see." He murmured apparently to himself.

"I can help you get what you want Rachel. All I need is a bit of cooperation."

"You don't know what I want. And I'll accept your help when the entire world burns down and your ashes are scattered all over a pile of dog shit and stampeded by a bunch of tasered, mad elephants."

He ignored the comment and on his face was a peaceful, bemused expression. Like he was dealing with an angry child throwing tantrums.

He said a single word.

"Nathan."

Silence.

"What?" Rachel hissed icily.

"Don't act stupid Rachel. I can help you get him."

"I don't need pity from you Derek." A shiver ran down her spine at the long time unused name. Yet it rolled off her tongue like it was the most natural thing. "Besides, what's in it for you?"

"I want Haley."

Rachel almost laughed out loud.

"Oh really? And why would you choose her?" Not that she really cared anyway. She was eager to get rid of the little brat. Then she could have Nathan all to herself. Then it all clicked together. Rachel smirked.

"That's none of your business."

"You can't actually _like _her!" Rachel gasped mockingly, she knew she was walking on thin ice pushing him like that, but she couldn't resist, not after what he's put her through.

"Watch it, Rachel." A glint in his eyes told her he wasn't bluffing. Rachel decided not to push anymore buttons. "I have my reasons. Let's put it at that." He raised an eyebrow, daring her, challenging her to push at the subject.

Rachel ignored the threat.

"Fine, You have yourself a deal." It was pretty perfect actually. Derek would go after Haley and Rachel would seize the chance to get Nathan. Win-win. Derek would make this easier for her.

"That's what I thought." Derek smiled, but it sent chills up her spine. He offered a hand to her and reluctantly, she grasped it, about to shake it, when Derek suddenly pulled her close to him and gripped her waist. Her breath caught in her throat as he whispered in her ear.

"It's good to see you again, Rachel." His cool breath tickled her ear and then he bent down to place a kiss on her neck.

Rachel closed her eyes and shivered. And it wasn't even cold outside.

-----------

Brooke fell sorry for Chase after watching him scrub out the tea on the mattress and trying to clean his tea-splattered shorts. After a few minutes, she grew tired of watching him, though couldn't help noticing things like how his soft brown hair constantly fell in front of his eyes, and her urge to brush it away. She shook the thought away. _Lucas Lucas Lucas. _She made herself think.

Brooke had already finished changing into a new set of clothes and now just sat at the little wooden picnic table, staring boredly around her.

'_If this is what we're going to do all day on this stupid trip, I'm so sneaking away and going shopping…. Hmm wonder if Haley might come along…. Nah, she's probably too busy with _Nathan…" Brooke was snapped out of her thoughts when a girl with long smooth black hair and deep purple eyes walked into their campground and looked at her and Chase.

"Sorry, this section is already taken, if you're lost, go to area A and see one of the staff." Brooke said without much interest. She realized she was probably a bit rude to the stranger. However, the girl didn't seem bothered by this at all. She just smiled and asked, "Hey, you're Brooke Davis right?" Then she looked at Chase. "And.. you're Chase?"

Brooke nodded and Chase said, "Yeah."

"Oh great. Then I am in the right place. My name is Lisa. Apparently I was assigned to camp with you guys. They ran out of campsites." She kept smiling.

Brooke was bothered by this. It was already squishy enough in the little tent without another person squeezing in. An overly cheerful and strange girl.

Brooke was about to say that there wasn't enough room for her when the girl's high soprano voice tinkled in the air.

"Oh and don't worry, I brought an extra tent and my own things. I won't be imposing on you guys."

She gave a little wink and skipped off to a place that wasn't used up and started putting her things down.

"No problem. Nice to meet you Lisa." Chase was always friendly. Brooke groaned and put her head on on her arms on the table.

In her mind, she moaned, _Why us?? Whyyy! Why did they have to send a cheery, skippy, happy, annoying girl to camp with us??_

Lisa turned and flashed Chase a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too."

------

**AN**

**Okay. So we didn't get to the campfire this chapter, but I thought I'd introduce some new people/situations into this story. Who's Lisa?? What's up with Derek and Rachel?? Next we will have the campfire and a proper Naley/Rachel/Derek confrontation. What will happen??? **

**Until next time……. **


End file.
